This Changes Everything
by Ichigo-chan-SUGOI
Summary: Just when Sasuke thought he had finally figured out his feelings for Naruto, a serious wrench is thrown into their relationship. Can he hold on to Naruto and still cope with all of the new factors in his life? (sasunaru - shounen ai)
1. The Way of Things

"This Changes Everything" - by Ichigo-chan  
  
Chapter One: The Way of Things  
  
******  
  
Ichigo (that's me!): Man! Bout time I posted this!  
  
Sakura-kun (my good friend and beta reader): YEAH! The world HAD to read it! HEHEH!  
  
Ichigo: **ehhh** I don't know bout that -  
  
Sakura-kun: NAH! Since I get to write this part myself I'm going to shamelessly endorse this story! Not just cuz I'm its beta reader (ok, one of them X_X) but cuz it's AWESOME!!!!! XD  
  
Ichigo: **hits Sakura on the head with her keyboard** CUT THAT OUT! Let them decide for themSELVES!  
  
Sakura-kun: **squeeeee** you're so mean Ichigo! T_T  
  
Ichigo: suck it up. XP Anyways! Seriously now, I've just been typing out chapter after chapter of this fic for over a year now I think. It's been revisited, revised, and edited, SO many times! But it's gotten to the point where I just think, I've got to stop worrying, and just post the damn thing! Your guys' feed back is what's really going to make the difference! If you guys like it, I'll be readily posting the rest almost regularly! ^_^ So, your comments - even the bad ones - are welcome!  
  
Plot Summery - The relationship between Sasuke and Naruto has changed a lot over the years, especially now that they both seem to have come to the same realizations. However, Sasuke finds himself unable too runaway from links to his past - especially those in the form of a strange, tragic, second generation, missing-nin. To find out more about himself, his brother, and to save a life, Sasuke has to decide just how far he's willing to go - as well as what, and who, he is willing to leave behind.  
  
Now, about this first chapter - for those of you fan-girls eager to dive right into the shounen-ai I'm sorry to have to disappoint you but you'll have to wait till chapter two! But not to worry! This story's full of cute, lovey, serious, "angsty-squee" (as Sakura-kun says) but not the really fluffy kind cuz this is a serious story after all (but not THAT serious!). So, I hope you can bare with me for just one chapter while I set the stage for events to come! Thanx so much!  
  
Look forward to hearing from you all!  
  
Chapter Summery - it's Sasuke's seventeenth birthday and he's less then impressed about it. However, things do seem to have a way of sorting themselves out and perhaps, even getting better then expected?  
  
Warnings - none this chapter (sasunaru-shounen ai in fallowing chapters, as well as violence, language, and the like ^^)  
  
(Oh yeah, and this is my disclaimer: "not mine" o_o)  
  
***  
  
Have you ever noticed the way, that when, you wake up on your birthday you always expect to feel different - but you never do? Well that was exactly the way it was that morning when he sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. To him, it just felt - muggy.  
  
July had been a horrible month for heat, and yet a horrible month for rain, and today was no exception. Slipping out of bed and walking solemnly over to the window, he looked out into the cloud filled sky and sighed as he pulled at the fabric of the sweat soaked shirt. The ugliness of the weather outside seemed foreboding, almost as if it were a message - warning him to stay inside.  
  
Everything about his body was feeling heavy as he wondered into the bathroom. Staring at himself in the mirror he felt as if he wasn't even looking at his own reflection. Dark eyes - devoid of light - and a muted expression, showing little, or nothing, of the small amount of energy he may have been hiding. A long moment passed before he pushed aside his long, midnight black, bangs from in front of his eyes and tucked them behind his ears, to begin his daily routine.  
  
******  
  
Cleaned, dressed, and as physically ready for the day as he could be, he sat down at the breakfast table - half wishing that food could just magically prepare itself.  
  
Instead of doing anything he just laid his head down on the cold, hard, surface of the table and sighed, his inner self far less ready for the day then his outer.  
  
He knew what was in store for him, as it never failed. He'd leave his house and immediately be swamped with cheerful smiles and well-wishes, gifts, and requests to be aloud to lay a single, oh-so-much-desired, "birthday" kiss on his cheek. Letting them do so, was like his gift to them - and he despised it - as he had no desire to. But after so many years, one does tend to give up on such trivial things.  
  
Seventeen. Seventeen? He didn't feel seventeen. He felt seventy. His body wasn't listening to him it just wanted to lie down on the floor and die rather than face the day ahead of him. So, in a sense, perhaps it was.  
  
He closed his eyes, and enjoyed for a moment, the feeling of the cold wood against his face. He tapped his knee with his finger - listening to a song inside his head - and attempted to distract himself from his feelings of dread.  
  
However, his little bit of bliss was short lived, as there was a knock at the door only a few minutes later. Sitting up, he bit his lip and shook his head, wishing to himself over and over again that something tragic would befall him and he have to stay at home in bed.  
  
Hesitantly he turned the door knob and slowly opened the door. But much to his surprise there wasn't anyone there. There was, however, a neatly wrapped package on his doorstep which he picked up and quickly took inside.  
  
"To Uchiha, Sasuke." he read the tag aloud. Sitting down at the table again, he sat for a moment, examining the plain looking blue box, with a single white ribbon tied around it. Picking up the tag again he flipped it over, and found about half a dozen, unfamiliar, names scrawled on the back.  
  
Carefully undoing the bow and removing the tape he unwrapped the package and opened the plain white cardboard box inside. Underneath the tissue paper was a second box, this time wooden, and beautifully engraved with his family crest. Undoing the latch and flicking it open, inside he found a pair of gold plated shuriken their star-shaped edges filed razor sharp and his first name engraved on one and his last name on the other.  
  
"Why?" he asked himself aloud. Sighing deeply he closed the lid and placed the second box back inside the first.  
  
It was going to be a long day.  
  
******  
  
Rather than try to avoid the inevitable, Sasuke left his house around noon and headed towards the academy to see if good-fortune had granted him a new mission. His solitude, however, wasn't even able to last two blocks -  
  
"SASUKE-KUN!" he cringed horribly at the sound of an all-too-familiar voice coming up from behind him as he walked along the roadway. Turning around, he tried to look as un-vexed as possible.  
  
Ino came running up to him, her short, blond, hair bobbing at her chin - framing the huge smile on her face. Morosely fallowing at her heels, like a disgruntled dog, was her all to unconcerned boyfriend of two and a half years, Shikamaru.  
  
"Happy birthday!" she shouted, throwing her arms around his neck, and causing him to have to stagger to keep upright.  
  
"Thanks." Sasuke nodded, trying his best to keep from sounding completely resentful.  
  
"Kiss?" she smiled questioningly, knowing full well that he wouldn't deny her. Sasuke just nodded and she leaned over and kissed him quickly on the cheek.  
  
"Hi there." Shikamaru held his hand up in a half-hearted attempt at a wave, when he'd finally caught up.  
  
"Hey." Sasuke nodded back at him - thinking to himself that it was nice to see at least someone didn't care.  
  
"I got you something!" Ino continued to rave as she took Shikamaru by the hand and began to swing his arm back and forth in her enthusiasm.  
  
"Really?" Sasuke said, continued to play along.  
  
"Uh huh!" She grinned, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small black box. Handing it to him, Sasuke opened it, and found a pair of sterling silver studs inside.  
  
"I'm tiered of you wearing gold," Ino explained, with an irritated pout on her face "so I got you these instead!" she smiled brightly, motioning to his ears. Sasuke had long since had them pierced, up in the top back corners of his cartilage where they'd be less susceptible to being pulled out in a fight.  
  
"Thanks." he smiled weakly, actually more grateful for them then he was letting on.  
  
"Well, we've got to be going." Ino nodded briskly, "So much to do you know!"  
  
"Bye." Shikamaru nodded with a sigh as he was dragged off.  
  
"Bye." Sasuke shook his head, half laughing to himself at how funny they were together, as he watched them walk off.  
  
"How the hell does he put up with that?"  
  
Leaning back against a nearby fence Sasuke change his earrings and enjoyed for a moment, the feeling of new, cold, metal inside his ears - before heading off again.  
  
******  
  
He was stopped nearly a dozen more times before he reached the academy, receiving all manner of gifts, flowers, and kisses.  
  
Iruka and Godime were discussing some manner of issue when Sasuke waked in, laden with gifts, and a most bitter and unamused expression on his face.  
  
"Sasuke!" Iruka smiled at him brightly, "Guess there's no need to wish you a happy birthday is there?"  
  
"Dear god, please no." he sighed, dropping his armload of things on the nearest table.  
  
"Looks as if you've been busy." Tsunade smiled at him as she tucked her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Please, just tell me you have a mission for me." Sasuke said, with a hint of desperation in his voice, "Something that will involve me leaving." he sighed bitterly, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"No Sasuke, sorry." Iruka shook his head. "Nothing like that."  
  
"Why not just take the day off and go enjoy yourself a while?" Tsunade suggested, sounding a little mocking.  
  
"Would YOU enjoy this?" Sasuke inquired skeptically, his disdain showing plainly in his expression.  
  
"Well, no matter." she shrugged; an amused little smirk on her lips as she shook her head, "If something comes up I'll be sure to tell you."  
  
"Fine, thank you then." Sasuke groaned, bowing to them as he left.  
  
******  
  
Sitting alone on the roof top of the academy Sasuke sighed and thought to himself about the trivialness of all this. He hated having his birthday. He hated all of the attention. He hated having to deal with a hundred shy, skittish girls - and even the bold ones like Ino. They all drove him insane.  
  
The girls of Konoha were all like that though; to at least some degree almost every single girl his age was consumed with him. He laid down on his back and starred up into the gloomy sky, which was now begging to seems as though it were a reflection of what he was feeling inside.  
  
Why DID they like him anyway? What was it about him that made them all adore him? It wasn't as if he was going out of his way to make them do it. He held up his hand above his face and studied the back of his hand, as if it would reveal to him some great secret of his inherent attraction.  
  
5' 8": shorter than most boys his age. Bitter and reclusive: hardly attractive qualities. Skill, power, talent: hardly what made someone attractive. At least in his mind. He just couldn't figure it out. What was so desirable about Sasuke seemed to be very obvious, to everyone but him.  
  
Then again, a little part of himself was always very smug about the whole thing. He knew he had a superiority complex it wasn't like he hid it very well and it was doubtful that all the attention didn't go to his head, at least a little.  
  
But it was funny to see girls like Ino - with their caring and devoted boyfriends who would do anything for them - still swoon and get giddy when ever he was around. Yet the whole situation was dissatisfying. That was just it - all those girls with their caring and devoted boyfriends. He was no such thing to anyone. Not that he was wanting to be. But still -  
  
Rolling over on his side he began to feel bitterly sorry for himself. An entire day in which he was especially glorified and yet he was still feeling horribly alone.  
  
He'd much rather have been off on a mission somewhere, fighting, spying, gathering information, getting hurt, ANYTHING. Now he just had the rest of a long and miserable day to pass feeling sorry for himself.  
  
"Sasuke-kun?" he heard a tentative voice call out his name. Sitting up he looked down over the edge to see Sakura's familiar, sickly-sweet, face looking up at him from the ground bellow.  
  
"What?" he called back to her monotonously.  
  
"Nothing," she shook her head quickly, "Hokage-sama just told me she saw you come up here, and I wanted to invite you out."  
  
"I don't know." Sasuke sighed - the idea not making him feel particularly enthused. He'd long since grown used to Sakura's attention, and thought of her more of a sister than he did a potential lover.  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to." she shook her head, with her usual warm, understanding, smile, "I'll be at Ichiraku with Naruto if you want to join us." she smiled, and with that - left him to his musing.  
  
"Naruto." he repeated aloud - with what felt like, very old, memories flashing in his brain.  
  
Truthfully, he hadn't seen his over exuberant, ex-teammate, in a long time. Everybody worked on separate missions most of the time nowadays, especially since more then a handful of his old classmates were already chunnin's; himself, Sakura, and Naruto included.  
  
He didn't want to admit it really, but he'd been missing Naruto a lot the last couple of months. Sure they saw each other occasionally, but, it wasn't the same as being on the same team and working and training together like they did when they were kids. Naruto was really the only person Sasuke thought of as a true friend and probably the only person he'd really ever felt anything for. And sometimes, he wondered, maybe. Stopping himself from thinking any further, Sasuke jumped up and headed over to Ichiruka by way of the rooftops - avoiding anymore potential encounters.  
  
******  
  
"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted ecstatically, when he saw him come walking over. He jumped up from his seat and ran over to him. "Long time no see!" he grinned widely.  
  
"Hi Naruto." Sasuke nodded, a hint of a smile on his face. These days Sasuke found himself having to look up, ever so slightly, to look Naruto in the eyes. But really, in his mind, Naruto had never seemed to change at all from day to day or year to year; he was still as happy, vibrant, and determined, as ever.  
  
However, if you were to look at them then, and had known them as children, you'd say that nothing about them was the still the same.  
  
Both boys were now far more then just boys - taller, leaner, scared from fights, and strong from their endeavors. But unlike Sasuke, who looked his age, and almost as dark and foreboding as his brother had looked then, Naruto still had his childs face, and his bright, unshakable, eyes.  
  
"What have you been up to lately?" Naruto asked, as they both sat back down on either side of Sakura, who tapped away contently on the edge of her bowl with her chopsticks - happy to see the uplifting effect Naruto had on Sasuke.  
  
"Just missions mostly." he shrugged, "Plus I'm finally going to join the Anbu sometime soon." Sasuke nodded.  
  
"Thought you might do that." Naruto smiled, "I was almost wondering why you hadn't already."  
  
"I guess." Sasuke shrugged again, as he'd never even know himself why he hadn't done it sooner.  
  
"I heard you saved a young girl on your last trip out." Sakura complimented Sasuke as she twirled her ramen around her chopsticks.  
  
"Oh, yeah, but it wasn't a big deal." Sasuke shook his head modestly.  
  
"How is saving somebody not a big deal!?" Naruto shouted emphatically, "You always were the heroic one weren't you!" He said, reaching around Sakura to poke Sasuke in the shoulder with his chopsticks.  
  
"Not really." he shrugged.  
  
"All the same, I'm glad I get to see you again!" Naruto said excitedly.  
  
"Me too." Sasuke smiled, nodding and thinking to himself how welcome a personality like Naruto's was when he was feeling the way he'd been all day.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Sakura jumped, "I almost forgot, I got you a present Sasuke-kun."  
  
"You didn't have to you know." Sasuke sighed, as Sakura began to rummage through her bag.  
  
"I know. But I always do anyway don't I?" she smiled at him.  
  
That was true, she always did. She was always good to him, always there for him. He couldn't even really understand why some times. He was never very nice to her, not as much as he should have been.  
  
Sakura was the genuine article when it came to people who really and truly did love him and he knew it. Which was what made him feel the worst.  
  
"Here you go Sasuke-kun." she blushed, handing him a plain white envelope.  
  
"Should I open it now?"  
  
"You can if you want to." she nodded, looking down at her hands with a sheepish grin. Ripping open the top edge he pulled out a plain white card with no picture on the front, and opening it up he found that there was no writing inside either.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"It's because, I know you don't want anything, and that you hate your birthday so much." she smiled, "I know I never get you the right thing anyway, so this time I got you nothing - but still something - so that you would atleast know I was thinking of you anyway."  
  
He sat their for a moment, staring at the blank card in his hand, and then smiled. She was right, but not completely, she really DID know what he wanted.  
  
"Thank you Sakura-chan. Really." he nodded, and leaning over, he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Um, thank you. " she blushed profusely, clutching at her pant legs, "Well, you two," she laughed a little as she got to her feet and gathered her things, "I've really got to be going!"  
  
"See you later then Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled and waved at her.  
  
"Bye." Sasuke nodded to her, and they watch for a moment a she disappeared into the steady stream of people walking down the street.  
  
"I thought you said you weren't going to encourage her." Naruto snickered.  
  
"What? I didn't!" Sasuke grumbled, moving over into her seat.  
  
"Oh you SO did." Naruto grinned, and poked him in the shoulder with his chopsticks again.  
  
"Whatever." Sasuke sighed, leaning his elbows on the counter.  
  
"Hey Sasuke," he heard Naruto question him, and turned to look up at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was always meaning to ask you. Do you like Sakura-chan yet?"  
  
"What? No, of course not." he retorted sharply, "She still just a close friend is all. It's not like I have many, so I could see how maybe you'd think that. But no, totally not." Sasuke explained overwordedly, sounding a little put off.  
  
"Whoa," Naruto smiled again, holding up his hand defensively, "I didn't mean to make you mad."  
  
"I'm not mad. I'm just sick of everyone thinking I need somebody!" Sasuke snapped at him.  
  
"Hey, I didn't say that." Naruto pointed out.  
  
"Whatever." Sasuke huffed. They were quiet a moment before Naruto started again.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke, why don't you come over to my place tonight?" Naruto asked, "We could hang out again like we used to, you know?" he smiled at Sasuke.  
  
"Um, sure, I guess so." Sasuke shrugged.  
  
"Great! Well, I've got to be going now," Naruto beemed, hopping up from his seat, " but I'll see you again tonight ok?"  
  
"Sure thing." Sasuke nodded.  
  
***  
  
To be continued -  
  
******  
  
Ichigo: DAH HA! First chapter - FINISHED!  
  
Sakura-kun: Yay! ^^  
  
Ichigo: now we wait -  
  
Sakura-kun: yes - waaaiiiitttt - **taps finger on her head**  
  
Well! That's just the beginning, so I know it was as RIVETING as all that, but it's just setting the stage for every thing that happens later. You know how it is. I hope you all like my style and that my grammar and spelling weren't THAT bad. Sakura-kun and I try our best!  
  
Now we ALL know what to expect for the next chapter don't we! (( Sakura-kun: **fan-girl squeel**)) But that's DEFINITELY not all there is to this story - there's still - THINGS to happen **evil grin**.  
  
What to expect in later chapters - SASUNARU just for starts! ^^ Plus, the old team gets back together for a rather UNUSUAL mission. Sasuke receives a rather unsettling birthday gift, that changes the tone of his situation completely especially when the gifts sender is finally relieved. As well, a complicated new factor is throw into the mix, that changes the dynamic of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship forever. 


	2. Birthday Presence

"This Changes Everything" - by Ichigo-chan  
  
Chapter Two: Birthday Presence  
  
******  
  
Ichigo: Hello again!  
  
Sakura-kun: **waves**  
  
Ichigo: I decided not to wait for reviews on my first chapter and just throw the second one out there right away. After all I've kinda been stocking up on chapters and just avoiding posting them! HAHAH!  
  
Sakura-kun: Cuz you're a sissy ^^  
  
Ichigo: shut up! **hits Sakura-kun with her keyboard again**  
  
Sakura-kun: ITAIII!!!! _  
  
Ichigo: Now - anyway, this is the chapter for the fan girls **grin**. But don't worry! There's plenty of good old fashioned ass kicking still to come! ^^  
  
Sakura-kun: WAIIII! ^^  
  
Hmmm, those of you who have just finished reading my first chapter and are actually bothering to continue - I thank you! I'm glad you're liking it so far! Or at least I've managed to make you curious enough to read on; and that's good too. Reviews are always gratefully accepted no matter what you've got to say!  
  
Plot Summery (again, just in case) - The relationship between Sasuke and Naruto has changed a lot over the years, especially now that they both seem to have come to the same realizations. However, Sasuke finds himself unable too runaway from links to his past - especially those in the form of a strange, tragic, second generation, missing-nin. To find out more about himself, his brother, and to save a life, Sasuke has to decide just how far he's willing to go - as well as what, and who, he is willing to leave behind.  
  
Now, about this SECOND chapter - it's a little shorter then the first, but it's all about the shounen-ai. Well, the complicated relationship between Sasuke and Naruto is really what plays a big part in events later in the story and make for all the emotional tension - so I have to make sure that I get it across well. Or as best I can anyway! So, hmm, yes, just read it, that's all I can suggest. Hehehe.  
  
Chapter Summery - Sasuke and Naruto finally get the chance to spend some time together again - like old times. Yet, things between them are a little different now then they used to be, and the night ends up playing out a little different then expected.  
  
  
  
Warnings - sasunaru, shounen ai  
  
(Once again, this is my disclaimer: "not mine")  
  
***  
  
At first it had seemed a little strange to be going to Naruto's house, and to be hanging out with him just like they used to. Their conversation had started out a little uneasily, but before long the two had settled right back in, talking and laughing as if a day hadn't passed since they last saw each other.  
  
That night they sat around for nearly five hours talking about the past, the future, and all the things they'd been doing. The more they talked the funnier it seemed to think back on the ways they'd treated each other as kids, because now it was obvious to both of them just how much they'd needed each other back then.   
  
"Naruto." Sasuke said, his tone becoming a little more serious; as he sat at opposite end of the couch, facing Naruto.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry that I snapped at you today, you now, about Sakura."  
  
"Nah, it's ok." Naruto assured him, grinning as he shook his head, "It was stupid of me to ask anyway. I knew what you were gonna say. I guess I just wanted to actually hear you say so."  
  
"Hum? Well, no, it wasn't ok." Sasuke shook his head back, "I got all defensive about and I didn't need to."  
  
"Oh well, it's over now." Naruto shrugged.  
  
It was silent then, as neither of them spoke, and the room was growing ever darker as the sun began to set behind the hills.  
  
"Sasuke." Naruto said, half whispering.  
  
"Yeah." he replied, looking up at Naruto's, now heavily shadowed, face.  
  
"I really did miss you. You know, when I was gone, and when you were gone, and when we don't get to see each other hardly ever anymore." he began to explain, pulling his knees up close against his chest.  
  
"I know." Sasuke replied quietly, noting the sad tone of Naruto's voice.  
  
There was silence again.  
  
"I have a month off duty now." Naruto went on again, smiling a little, but never turning his eyes back up to met Sasuke's. "I'll be home for almost all of it."  
  
"That's good." Sasuke nodded, feeling a strange, uneasiness, in his chest. "They don't have anything planned for me yet either."  
  
"Maybe you and I could do something together again some time." Naruto suggested finally looking up at him and grinning.  
  
"For sure." Sasuke nodded.  
  
Naruto, noticing how warm he was feeling, and got up from the couch to turn on the near by fan; sending a light, welcome, breeze running through the thickly hot room. Sasuke wiped the sweat from his forehead gingerly as Naruto sat down again next to him.   
  
"Sorry it's so hot in here." Naruto apologized.  
  
"It's ok. It's hot everywhere." Sasuke pointed out.  
  
"Yeah." He nodded, "Hey! You got new earrings." Naruto smiled, motioning at his ears.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Ino got them for me."   
  
"They're really nice." he said, lifting his hand up and touching the back of Sasuke's ear.   
  
Quickly - both of them jerk back a little when they felt their skin touch. For some reason Sasuke found himself swallowing hard, and the awkward tightness in his chest growing. Naruto looked away from him again and clenched his fists in his lap.   
  
"Hey, do you ever wonder," Naruto started again, "what it would have been like, if you and I hadn't of wasted so much time hating each other?"  
  
"Yeah." Sasuke nodded, "But I don't think I ever REALLY hated you. Insanely jealous maybe."  
  
"I know, me too. I remember, like that time on the roof." he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah." Sasuke nodded, thinking back to then, when he was so much younger and stupider. Which didn't go to say he wasn't now.  
  
"Sasuke,"  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
Naruto looked him in the eyes apprehensively - as they were sitting so near to one another that their shoulders brushed. His bright, blue, eyes were uneasy and his lower lip was twitching ever so slightly, as if he were trying to get around to saying something, but couldn't bring himself to do it.   
  
Sasuke could feel little beads of sweat running down the back of his neck and an unfamiliar tingle running down his spine.   
  
Naruto seemed uneasy, his eyes darting about, searching Sasuke's face.  
  
"Naruto?" Sasuke finally questioned, shattering the extreme tension.  
  
"Oh, um." He looked away quickly - laughing uneasily.  
  
"Do you ever wonder," Sasuke began again, his own eyes wandering across Naruto's tanned skin and erratic, dusty blond, hair, "what's going to happen to us?"   
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I mean, like, I'm seventeen now, and if I join the Anbu a lot of things are going to change. Worse things then us just not getting to see each other."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Naruto said solemnly, looking back down at his hands.  
  
"And I was wondering to myself today, with all those girls bothering me about stupid things," Sasuke went on, staring down at the floor; his long dark bangs hanging down in front of his eyes, "if I was ever going to meet - some, who's for me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, when I saw Shikamaru together with Ino today, I almost felt jealous of him - and I don't even like Ino."  
  
"Yeah well," Naruto began quietly, "I'm jealous of you everyday." he confessed to his dark haired companion.   
  
"Huh?" he looked back at Naruto questioningly.  
  
"Girls follow you around constantly. To everyone you're like this, incredible, perfect, gorgeous, infallible, great, - oh, I don't even know!" he shook his head, searching for enough descriptive words to cover all the things he though Sasuke to be, "Sure most everybody likes me now, but, not the way they like you."  
  
"What? I think you're way better then me." Sasuke confessed rather bluntly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You actually care about people - and, you're not like other people either. You're my only real friend you know that?"  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Uh huh. Everyone else makes me feel, well, I don't know - sort of empty." he shrugged, "When I woke up this morning I was dreading today. Dreading the way everyone would want to be around me; and yet, I didn't want to be alone either. But then I saw you again, and I felt really happy. You don't make me feel the way everyone else does. I actually wanna be around you."  
  
"That's good," Naruto smiled at him, "cuz, I wanna be around you too."  
  
Naruto looked up at him hesitantly, his spiky blond hair hanging heavily around his face casting yet deeper shadows across his, pseudo-whisker-marked, face.  
  
"Sasuke,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Naruto looked back down at his hands as he shuffled closer to him.  
  
"I was sorta wondering if," but he stopped.  
  
"Wondering what?"  
  
"If,"  
  
"?"  
  
"If you wanted to stay here, tonight."  
  
Sasuke was quiet a moment.  
  
"Sure." he nodded.   
  
They didn't move for a long time, sitting there in the dark, both hearing the sounds of their own hearts beating quickly in their chest. The quiet, constant, whir of the fan the only sound audible to them both.   
  
Their knees and shoulders touching, they both stared down at their hands sitting on the thighs, their knucks brushing ever so lightly against one anothers.  
  
"I really did miss you." Naruto finally whispered quietly turning back to Sasuke again, their faces so close he could feel Sasuke's breath on his skin.  
  
"I missed you too." he agreed.  
  
Then - Naruto leaned toward him, and touched his lips ever so lightly to Sasuke's; so gently even, that it was more of a subtle brush then a kiss. Both tensely unsure of themselves they sat their a moment, eyes closed, foreheads and noses pressed lightly together. But neither could resist, and they both found themselves leaning forward to pressing their lips firmly against the others.   
  
It was as if electricity was running through their bodies as they held there, for nearly a minute, the feeling of the contact between them so incredibly intense.   
  
Breaking their kiss, both boys blinked at one another, feeling their faces flush and their throats tighten. Their eyes met and lingered a long time, both seeming to wonder what the other was thinking. Their hands found one anothers and their fingers intertwined, locking neatly together.  
  
Tentatively, Naruto reached up and brushed his hand against Sasuke's pale cheek, to which Sasuke responded by leaned his head towards Naruto's hand, closing his eyes as Naruto ran his fingers through the damp hair at the back of Sasuke's neck.  
  
Their lips met again and they both reached for each others waists, wanting to feel the other boys body close to their own. Leaning back into Sasuke's corner of the couch Naruto held him tightly with one arm, the other one clutching at Sasuke's broad shoulder. Likewise, Sasuke pulled Naruto's chest tightly against his own, his arms holding firmly around the thin, blond boys back.   
  
They could taste the salty sweat on each others mouths as their lips touched more firmly and assertively each time they met. Their hands wondered across each others skin emphatically - neither boy ever knowing this sort of desire in their life.   
  
It was Naruto who's tongue first grazed the other boys lower lip; yet Sasuke didn't hesitate a moment to open his mouth to him and let his own tongue meet Naruto's. The taste of his saliva was distinctly that of ramen; the answer to a curious question which Sasuke's subconscious had asked many times before.   
  
"Sasuke," Naruto whispered softly to him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Happy birthday."  
  
***  
  
To be continued -   
  
******  
  
Ichigo: SECOND CHAPTER - END!  
  
Sakura-kun: **SCARY FAN GIRL SQUEEL**  
  
Ichigo: must you?  
  
Sakura-kun: *SQUEEL*  
  
So, I hope that went as well as I was hoping it would. ^^ There's more to come, but you'll have to wait cuz there's still a lot of things left to throw into the mix! Review if you can, cuz I love hearing what you've got to say! Third chapter still to come!  
  
What to expect in later chapters - Sasuke and Naruto are called out to reform their old team for a rather unusual mission - while keeping their recent encounters under wraps. Sasuke receives a mysterious gift, and a run in with someone who knows more bout him then they should shakes up everything - including all of Konoha.  
  
(Oh yeah! And we have to thank Trish for het help with posting these chapters! Cuz without her we'd NEVER have been able to post this story at all! Thanx TRISH!!! ^^) 


	3. I'll Tell You What

This Changes Everything" - by Ichigo-chan  
  
Chapter Three: I'll Tell You What  
  
******  
  
Ichigo: Andddd WE'RE BACK!! That fiend Trish! (she posts my chapters for me) She miss labled my second chapter!! ARG!  
  
Sakura-kun: Yes! Arg indeed!  
  
Ichigo: Oh well **sigh** minor detail.  
  
Sakura-kun: Yeah! This is where the story starts getting to the POINT!  
  
Ichigo: um, yes, yes it does.  
  
Sakura-kun: Bout time too!  
  
Ichigo: Yeahhhh - **resists urge to hit Sakura-kun**  
  
Sakura-kun: WAIIII! ^____^  
  
DAH! My apologias for a first two chapters fraught with plotlessness! I assure you! It's all plot driven from here on out! Not to worry! I thank you for sticking with me! I'll do my best to make it more then worth your while!   
  
Plot Summery (again, again) - The relationship between Sasuke and Naruto has changed a lot over the years, especially now that they both seem to have come to the same realizations. However, Sasuke finds himself unable too runaway from links to his past - especially those in the form of a strange, tragic, second generation, missing-nin. To find out more about himself, his brother, and to save a life, Sasuke has to decide just how far he's willing to go - as well as what, and who, he is willing to leave behind.  
  
Now, about this THIRD chapter - again, a little shorter, but that's just cuz I'm gonna keep on posting things quickly, one right after another for a while since - like I said before - I'm pretty stocked up! I hope you don't all run off on me when you start to predict things based on the foreshadowing though, cuz it's not what you're gonna think! Uh, at least I hope not - O_o;  
  
Chapter Summery - With the old team together Kakashi tells them of their mission: to find and retrieve a young missing-nin for the forests outside of Konoha. Sounds simple enough. Yeah well, things aren't always as simple as they seem!  
  
Warnings - a squijin of shounen-ai at the beginning, and a little bit of language, but nothing else. (WHAT!? squijin's a word!)  
  
(Once again, this is my disclaimer: "not mine")  
  
***  
  
Half awake, and half asleep, it took him a moment get a grasp on where he was. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes Sasuke yawned as he heard the light sounds of Naruto's shower running. Sighing he leaned back into the deep, soft, corner of the couch and closed his eyes again. Feeling - more so then thinking about - the sensation of Naruto still sleeping there next to him, curled up in his arms.  
  
"All birthdays should turn out like that." Sasuke thought to himself, despite uneasy feelings creeping their way into his mind.  
  
"Morning!" Naruto smiled broadly when he walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his towel back and forth through his damp hair.  
  
"Hi." Sasuke smiled back, arching his back and stretching his arms out high above his head.  
  
"Kakashi sensei was here this morning." Naruto informed him.  
  
"Yeah?" Sasuke said, feeling a nervous twinge in his chest all of a sudden; realizing that what had happened last night wasn't exactly something he wanted the entire world to know about.   
  
"He's got old hag Tsunade to put our old team back together for a new mission if you feel up to it!" Naruto explained, his voice sounding visibly enthused.  
  
"Really? That'd be interesting." Sasuke nodded, rather intrigued by the idea of working together with Naruto and Sakura again.  
  
"Kakashi said he's gonna meet us at the gates at noon. Oh, plus, he said not to wear our Chunnin uniforms or headbands - for whatever reason." he shrugged, "So if you're gonna want to go home first you better hurry." he laughed.  
  
"Shit, what time is it?" Sasuke asked, jumping to his feet.  
  
"It's almost eleven."  
  
"Ah crap, I got to get going then." Sasuke groaned, and head for the door. Half way he stopped and turned around again - Naruto bounding over to him and grinning broadly before kissing him quickly on the lips.  
  
"Bye Sasuke." Naruto smiled, as though it were perfectly normal.  
  
"Bye." Sasuke nodded.  
  
******  
  
When he arrived back at his house, Sasuke, closed the door behind him and stopped for a moment. Thoughts of the last nights occurrences flashed in his mind, and he felt as though he could still feel Naruto's lips against his own. He'd always dismissed any hint of feelings he'd had for Naruto as just strange thoughts, but now - he knew what he'd really been thinking.  
  
A little flustered at the whole idea, and unsure of what he was feeling, Sasuke walked into his bed room and flopped down on his bed - sighing heavily.  
  
A strange, heavy, thud caught his ear and he sat back up; and looking down at the floor he notice a package next to his bedside.  
  
"Where'd this come from?" he asked aloud, picking up the mysterious, flat, brown box. "I don't remember putting this here."  
  
A slight breeze through his hair made him turn, and he realized his window was slightly ajar.  
  
"What the hell?" he wondered, walking over to the window cautiously and peered out.   
  
He knew he hadn't left it open; thus, the only logical explanation then was that somebody had been in his house.  
  
A little unsettled at the idea Sasuke picked the package back up again and examined it. On the flip side, written in pencil, were six disturbing words:  
  
"To the brother of Uchiha Itachi."  
  
He stared wide eyed at the writing for a moment, unsure of what to make of it. However, curiosity getting the better of his judgement - he carefully, and uneasily, opened the brown paper wrapping. So far so good?  
  
Upon opening the box inside he found a perfectly harmless and rather beautiful, silver chain and pendent.  
  
"What the hell?" he thought aloud, lifting it from the box and eyeing it scrutinously. The chain was thick and heavy, and suspended from it was a flat, round, crescent moon shaped pendent.  
  
"Who would - ?" Sasuke thought on it for a long time as he stared at the necklace in his hand, but nothing came to him.   
  
******  
  
When Sasuke arrived at the gates at noon, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura were already waiting for him.  
  
"Yo Sasuke." Kakashi waved to him.  
  
"Hey." Sasuke nodded back.   
  
He was glad to see his old sensei, but at the same time it was strange to see Kakashi in street clothes. Just a pair of khaki shorts, a green t-shit with the sign of the leaf on it, and a black bandana where his head protector would normally be.   
  
"Morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled, looking quiet good herself, dawning a scarlet and black variation on her usual split dress and tights.   
  
"Morning." he nodded back at her.   
  
"Didn't think you were gonna make it!" Naruto teased him, standing there, with a smug little smile on his face; disorderly blond hair hanging in front of his eyes without his head protector to hold it back.  
  
"Shut up dobe." he snapped back at him smartly.  
  
"Well, now that we're all here I guess I can explain this mission!" Kakashi began, standing there with his hands deeply in his pockets.  
  
"Alright." Sasuke nodded - a welcome feeling of nostalgia washing over him.  
  
"This is a "Find and Retrieve" mission." he began, "In theory this isn't going to be that dangerous, but chances are it's still gonna be sort of difficult."  
  
"In theory?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, it IS one against four so I don't see how anything could go wrong." he nodded, visibly grinning - his hand to his chin as though he were contemplating the situation.  
  
"Four on one? So, we're going after somebody." Sasuke, observed.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact." Kakashi nodded.  
  
"What sort of target is it?" Naruto asked, grinning widely; his fist clenched in excited anticipation.  
  
"Actually, we're looking for a missing-nin."  
  
"What?! Isn't that a job for the Hunter-nin?" Sakura pointed out.  
  
"Normally yes, but in this case we're not out to kill anybody."  
  
"So then what ARE we out to do?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Well, the person we're after is actually a second generation missing-nin."  
  
"Second generation? What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto scowled - not catching on.  
  
"Um, well," Kakashi began to explain, "before you guys were born, there was an Anbu couple who deserted The Leaf. The Hunter-nin went after them of cource and they caught the husband pretty much right off and killed him, but the wife got away. They tried to catch her, but she killed two of our best Anbu and escaped into the forests around Konoha."  
  
"Hmm, shitty." Naruto shook his head.  
  
"Oh it gets worse." Kakashi laughed, "So anyway, she was missing for about seven or eight years before the Hunter-nin finally found her, but instead of just letting them kill her she committed suicide."  
  
"Harsh." Naruto added, hooking his thumbs into his belt loops and sighing.  
  
"Harsher then that," he went on, "was that she had a child"  
  
"What?!" Sakura gasped.  
  
"See, she'd been pregnant when she left and nobody knew about it."  
  
"Awww, that poor kid." Sakura said piteously, lifting her hands to her mouth.  
  
"Not really," Kakashi shook his head, "She was a top Anbu and trained the kid herself. Even after she was gone the kid obviously just kept on living life normally; cuz there's been a lot more sightings lately the usual."  
  
"Sightings?"  
  
"Yeah - it's dangerous to travel outside of Konoha, people are always getting robed and attacked, and that kids just another reason why. I mean, you gota' look after yourself somehow right?" Kakashi pointed out.  
  
"Well that's shitty." Naruto thought aloud.  
  
"Why didn't he just come to Konoha?" Sakura inquired, thinking that would have been the rational thing to do, "It'd be better then having to live on your own as a petty criminal!"  
  
"If your mother was a deserter, do you think she'd talk too highly of the Leaf?" Kakashi pointed out.  
  
"I, suppose not." Sakura sighed, still thinking it made no, logical, sense.  
  
"Yeah well, there's been a rash of incidents lately outside of here and everyone one says they've seen the same person. So Hokage-sama thought it'd be best if she sent someone out to finally collect her."  
  
"Her?" Sasuke asked, having just jumped to the conclusion that they were after a boy.  
  
"Yes yes, HER. She's barely a year old then you guys so she shouldn't be too much trouble, but considering she hasn't been caught yet she's obviously one tough customer."  
  
"It can't possibly take all of us." Sasuke scoffed, thinking there was no way one rogue girl could possibly require the work of four trained ninjas.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Kakashi shook his finger at him, "A pair of the Anbu said they thought they came across her once, and on top of getting away she also put one of them in the hospital."  
  
"Whoa!" Naruto said wide eyed, sounding all impressed.  
  
"Yeah well, here's hoping the four of us can do it. I figured we'd make a good team for this, seeing as we all work so well together." Kakashi smiled.   
  
"Ture true." Sakura nodded happily.  
  
"But what's with the clothes?" Sasuke inquired, pulling at the edge of the usual blue, and Uchiha-logo emblazoned shirt he hadn't worn in ages.  
  
"I wanted us to go casual!" Kakashi laughed, "Trust me!"  
  
"Um, ok." Sasuke agreed, with a puzzled look on his face, knowing better than to bother to ask anymore.  
  
"Well then, lets get going!" Naurto shouted with his usual go-get-em' attatude.   
  
"Indeed."  
  
***  
  
To be continued -   
  
******  
  
Ichigo: DAH HA! WE HAVE A PLOT!  
  
Sakura-kun: Bout TIME! YEESH!  
  
Ichigo: Shut up already! **hits Sakura-kun over the head with her key board** (**hehe** Thought you'd get away with out it this time didn't you. ^^)  
  
Sakura-kun: T_T WAIIIIIII!  
  
Hmmm well, guess you'll just all have to wait and see what happens now huh? Just, please don't be going "Oh dear GAWD no. Not another Mary-sue story **groan**" cuz it's not QUITE what you're thinking. You're all just gonna have to trust me on this one ok? TRUST ME! Hahaha! **sigh** Goodness.  
  
What to expect in later chapters - The hunt for the missing-nin girl commences and Sasuke takes it upon himself to confront her alone. However, this mysterious girl turns the tables on him when she appears to know far more about him then he does about her. All of a sudden, returning her to the Leaf turns out to be a FAR more complicated matter then they initially thought. 


	4. Stranger Still

Ichigo: Oy, sorry about the wait! My uploaders were on Reading Break!  
  
Sakura-kun: No, just me!  
  
Ichigo: Well whatever! Sorry all the same! I promise! No delays from now on!  
  
Sakura-kun: **sniffle sniffle**  
  
Ichigo: What's wrong with you?  
  
Sakura-kun: *SOB SOB SOB* I'M A BAD BETA-READER!!! *SOB SOB SOB*  
  
Ichigo: O_O **eep** It's ok, you try your best.  
  
Sakura-kun: I'm horrible!!!! **hides in a corner and cries**  
  
Ichigo: Umm, ok. Please forgive her, she blames herself. **sigh** We try, really we do, but between the both of us we still manage to miss things. Sorry ^^, we'll try harder from now on!  
  
Sakura-kun: *SOB SOB SOB*  
  
You know, truthfully, I use this place as an excuse to do more free-form writing. I mean, I get so sick of structure and form in school - you know, sentence structure, fragments, comma use, that kind of stuff. It's not that I DON'T know how to do it right, it just that, most of the time I choose not too. Like, Sakura was asking me about my super short paragraph style the other day, and well - I just like it that way. Plus, I use "-'s" a lot, just cuz I wanna, and they don't let you in class! Hope my bad form doesn't piss people off TOO much. O_o; I mean, it's about the story right? As long as it reads fine it's not SO bad. **sigh** Anyway, whatever - if it bothers you that much just write me! ^^  
  
Plot Summery (again, again, again) - The relationship between Sasuke and Naruto has changed a lot over the years, especially now that they both seem to have come to the same realizations. However, Sasuke finds himself unable too runaway from links to his past - especially those in the form of a strange, tragic, second generation, missing-nin. To find out more about himself, his brother, and to save a life, Sasuke has to decide just how far he's willing to go - as well as what, and who, he is willing to leave behind.  
  
Now, about this FOURTH chapter - YAY! Finally a chapter that got longer instead of shorter! Only a little, but still, it's in the right direction! Only thing was, there comes to a part where I had to do a character description and MAN was it hard! Sakura kept damn well sending it back to me and telling me to re-do it! . But I'm glad she did I guess. Cuz it WAS a page long at first O_O. It's still not so good, but hey, what yah gonna do?  
  
Chapter Summery -   
  
Warnings - sasunaru shounen-ai a bit at the beginning, a little bit of language I think somewhere O_o, nothing major.   
  
(Once again, this is my disclaimer: "not mine")  
  
***  
  
They hadn't seen a single person on the roads, and not so much as a squirrel in the underbrush, as they hiked their way through the difficult terrain of the thick forest outside of Konoha.  
  
"God damn it!" Naruto shouted out of nowhere, "Where the hell are we going Kakashi-sensei?!" he ranted, finally asking the nagging question on all of their minds.  
  
"I don't know." he shrugged, much to Naruto's dismay.   
  
"Well then how the hell are we supposed to find her!?"  
  
"I don't know." he shrugged again.  
  
"Agg!" he shook his head in aggravation as he stuck his tongue out at him immaturely.  
  
"Hey, give it a rest," Sasuke interjected, "could be worse." he pointed out, a little smirk on his face as he caught up to Naruto, squeezing his fingers as he passed him by.  
  
If anyone had been looking at Naruto then, they would have seen him blushing horribly.  
  
******  
  
As night began to fall and the forest grew even more eerily silent, and the foursome stopped in a more-or-less bare clearing to set up camp for the night.  
  
"You know, I'm really not seeing the point of this." Naruto yawned, as he unrolled his sleeping bag.  
  
"I know, but I just have a feeling that this is going to work."  
  
"What's gonna work?!" Naruto started to bicker again, "We haven't done anything but walk and walk and walk!" he grumbled.  
  
"Well you see," Kakashi finally explained, "I'm sort of hopping she'll just come to us rather than us having to go to her."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I told you not to wear your uniforms so that we wouldn't stand out as ninjas, just more as average people."  
  
"OH!" Sakura exclaimed, all of a sudden understanding his plan, "I get it!"  
  
"Oh what?!? I DON'T get it!" Naruto whined.   
  
"He's hoping she'll jump us." Sasuke said flatly, shaking his head at Naruto.  
  
"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place!" Naruto continued to complain in his childish way.   
  
""Brilliant idea sensei!"Sakura commended him.   
  
"Yeah, I know." he grinned.   
  
******  
  
Late into the night, and approaching morning, it was Sasuke's turn to sit watch over his fellow teammates. It had been too hot to bother with a camp fire so Sasuke just sat alone in the dark, leaning against a tree, listening quietly to the sounds of nothing. His teammates were all fast asleep and he sat, calmly, watching Naruto, sleeping soundly at his feet.   
  
It was so strange to him, the feeling he felt as he watched him lying there, a kind of anxious - but pleasant - uneasiness in his stomach. He never would have guessed in a million years that it would come to this - to him, feeling this way about Naruto. And Naruto of all people. The one person other then his brother who he'd ever thought of, truly, hating.   
  
His brother - that's when he thought of it, and groping at his neck inside the wide collar of his shirt he felt the cold metal of the strange necklace he'd receive, from the person identifying him as the brother of Uchiha Itachi. He wondered who it was, and what connection they had with him, it was funny how one little thing could evoke so many questions.   
  
"That's a pretty necklace." he jumped at the sound of Naruto's voice, and looked down to see him laying their, his head propped up with his arm, watching him intently.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who'd you get it from?" Naruto inquired, being sure to whisper as he got up and came to sit next to Sasuke.  
  
"I don't know." Sasuke shrugged, "It didn't say."  
  
"Sure is beautiful." Naruto awed, taking the pendent from Sasuke's hand and examining it; forcing Sasuke to lean over, as it was still around his neck.  
  
"I kinda' wanna know who it was." Sasuke sighed.  
  
"Yeah, she must really like you."  
  
"What makes you think it's a she?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Come on, no boy has this good a taste." He smiled.  
  
"Really? I happen to think you have a very good taste." Sasuke grinned, looking up into his bright blue eyes.   
  
"I know." he smiled.   
  
Both thinking the same thing, they leaned in slowly, allowing their lips to touch one anothers gently - that same electric surge as before running down both of their spines.  
  
"Wait." Sasuke sighed, breaking their kiss prematurely. "Now's not good."   
  
"Um, uh huh." Naruto nodded, looking a little rejected.   
  
Sasuke kissed him on the cheek for assurance and took his hand in his own - their fingers seeming to fit so nicely together.   
  
Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his black eyes even darker then normal in the deep shadows of the night. He examined his face closely as he watched him stare off into space. His eyes lingered for a long time on his soft, pale, lips - the key to the emotionless demeanor which he'd always known him to wear.   
  
"You know, I waited a long time to be aloud to kiss you." Naruto whispered quietly.   
  
"I didn't know you wanted to." Sasuke murmured back, never turning his eyes down to him.  
  
"I didn't either." he smirked, shaking his head.  
  
So the two sat there together in the failing darkness, their finger affectionately teasing at each others palms and wrists as the motionless night began to fade around them.   
  
******  
  
Naruto had long since fallen back to sleep, his head resting on Sasuke's shoulder, but Sasuke was still wide awake. A few bright rays of light were beginning to filter through the leaves over head, indicating that it was early sunrise.   
  
Naruto still look like a sweet little kid despite his age - with his long eye lashes and the cute whisker-like marks on his cheeks - and Sasuke couldn't help but lean down and kiss him softly on the head. It felt good to have someone around to want to look after again.  
  
Just then, a subtle rustling sound in the trees above caught Sasuke off guard and made him jump.   
  
"Mahh." Naruto groaned, being jarred partially awake.   
  
"Naruto, wake up," Sasuke hissed, shaking him, "someone's here."  
  
Naruto sat bolt upright at those words.   
  
"Huh? Where?"   
  
"I'm not sure."   
  
Sasuke and Naruto back off from the tree and stood back to back defensively, kunai pulled from the pockets, scanning the trees.  
  
His sharp eyes searched the dark shadows of the trees as he tried to sense the direction of whomever it was watching them, but they were concealing themself too well. Yet, a tiny movement gave away their position as he caught a glimpse of someone retreating, quickly, into the cover of the forest.  
  
"It's her." Sasuke said through gritted teeth, "Naruto, wake up Sakura and Kakashi, I'm going after her!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
But before Naruto could do anything Sasuke had already jumped up into the trees, and he could barely catch a glimpse as two dark figures disappeared into the foliage.  
  
******  
  
Sasuke fallowed closely behind the shadowy figure as it bounded its way from tree to tree. Sasuke was fast but he was still having a hard time keeping up to someone who was so obviously used to this kind of terrain.   
  
All of a sudden they stopped, causing Sasuke to pass by them in his hurry. Turning back quickly he saw it was, in fact, a girl - standing, calmly, in the shadows watching him silently.  
  
"Who are you!" Sasuke called to her.  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"Well? You just gonna stand there?!"  
  
"Maybe." she said quietly, her gaze becoming stern at the tone of his voice.  
  
"Are you the missing-nin girl?"  
  
"If I am?"  
  
"Then I'm here to take you back with me." he smiled matter-of-factly.  
  
"And just how do you intend to do that Uchiha Sasuke-sama?"  
  
"What? How do you know my name!?" he demanded, holding up his kunai threateningly.  
  
"Are you not wearing the symbol of the Uchiha?" she inquired.  
  
"Sure, but there's no way you could have seen it when I was sitting there."  
  
"True." she nodded, "But it really isn't hard to tell," she shook her head at him, "cuz you look too much like your brother."  
  
"What about my brother!?" Sasuke shouted at her, caught off guard at the mention of him.  
  
"Would you quit yelling!" she shouted back at him.  
  
Seething, Sasuke watch watched her cautiously, unsure of what she'd do - after all, this girl had supposedly put Anbu into the hospital, so he wasn't about to let his guard down.  
  
She was so strange to look at though, tall, thin, and almost frail looking, hardly someone formidable in appearance; but you learn quickly as a shinobi that the look of someone hardly has anything to do with their strength.  
  
However, she didn't attack him, or even threaten him, she just stood there watching him - which (not that he'd admit it) was making him more uneasy then if she'd just come at him. As she tucked the lengths of her long, raven colored, hair, behind her ear, Sasuke could see through her long bangs that she wore a head protector the same as his own, only, the metal was so scratched away that it no longer bore any symbol.   
  
Her tight, black and mesh, top however, did. Across her ample chest was a design composed of two large circles: a white one, and within it, a smaller deep-green one - off set in such a way that they formed an inverted crescent moon.  
  
"Wait -" Sasuke stopped, as he realized what the picture on here chest was, lowering his hands and fishing around inside his shirt, "You were the one in my house the other day! This was from you!" he shouted holding out the crescent necklace.  
  
"Maybe." she said vaguely, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Why?! What for!?"  
  
"Do you not accept gifts?"  
  
"I said WHAT FOR?!"  
  
"Wasn't it your brithday?"  
  
"How the hell would you know!?"  
  
"Would you please stop yelling!"  
  
"Why the hell should I? You break into my house! You talk about my brother! You sneak up on me in the middle of the night! You run off without so much as a word and you expect me to stop yelling!?"  
  
"Yes, actually." she said flatly.  
  
"I," he just stopped - he didn't even know what to bother saying.  
  
"Are you done now?" she asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Sasuke asked again, this time more calmly.  
  
She didn't answer him again.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!" He yelled at her more forcefully, evidently aggravated by her reluctance.  
  
She cringed at his voice, as though it hurt her ears, and then shaking her head looked up at him sternly.  
  
"Why don't you find out for yourself." she muttered.  
  
Launching herself at him, pulling shurikens from her leg pouch and throwing them at his head she told him, without words, that she wouldn't give in to him so easily.   
  
Jumping aside to avoid her attack he smirked and shook his head.  
  
"Fine then, have it your way."  
  
***  
  
To be continued -   
  
******  
  
Ichigo: Hmmm... well, that didn't go SO badly, not so well either. O_o;  
  
Sakura-kun: Well it's better then before!  
  
Ichigo: **grrrrr**  
  
Sakura-kun: **cowers in fear**  
  
Ichigo: Anyway, the fight's to fallow, so I hope you're all holdin' in there!   
  
Sakura-kun: WAIII! ^__^  
  
We're getting closer and closer towards my favorite part of the story! I just love knowing what's gonna happen - makes me feel special! DHAHAHA! Oy - never mind. Anyway! Thanx again to everyone who's reviewed! I should have the next chapter up before the end of the week!  
  
What to expect in later chapters - The fight to bring the missing-nin girl back to Konoha heats up, and Sasuke finds himself presented with a strange set of circumstances which leave him questioning everything. The strange girls situation makes things difficult for more people then just herself, and her past proves trouble some to more people then just Sasuke. 


	5. Connection

"This Changes Everything" - by Ichigo-chan  
  
Chapter Five: Connection  
  
******  
  
Ichigo: Do I EVER post when I say I'm gonna?  
  
Sakura-kun: Nope. ^^  
  
Ichigo: Well it's all your fault you know! **hits Sakura-kun over the head**  
  
Sakura-kun: ACK!!! XP It's NOT my fault you know!!!!  
  
Ichigo: Sure sure - whatever you say. ¬ ¬  
  
Sakura-kun: **nar**  
  
Ichigo: Anyway, ASSUMING Sakura-kun gets her shit together the next chapter will be up next week. If not - well then - we'll just have to make sure to teach Sakura-kun a thing or two about DEADlines.  
  
Sakura-kun: **eep** O_O  
  
Well, I don't have much to say this time, just that - there's still a LOT more to come so I hope I haven't lost too many of you yet! Hehehhehe! I had to laugh at some of the letters I got about my story though! Hehehe! You make me seem so predictable some of you! HEHE! But, oh well ^^, as long as you don't like me any less for it! And if you do - hmmmmmm - oh well!  
  
Plot Summery (again, again, again) - The relationship between Sasuke and Naruto has changed a lot over the years, especially now that they both seem to have come to the same realizations. However, Sasuke finds himself unable too runaway from links to his past - especially those in the form of a strange, tragic, second generation, missing-nin. To find out more about himself, his brother, and to save a life, Sasuke has to decide just how far he's willing to go - as well as what, and who, he is willing to leave behind.  
  
Now, about this FIFTH chapter - I had a LOT of trouble with this one. **Sigh** I wanted to just say enough, but, not say too little. It was hard to find that kind of balance, without just coming across sounding cheesy or something. But I tried my best, and - hopefully - I've done my job here.  
  
Chapter Summery -   
  
Warnings - none here right now  
  
(Once again, this is my disclaimer: "not mine")  
  
***  
  
Jumping down to a branch bellow her and gabbing hold of it with her chakra, she kept herself from slipping as she swung back and set her feet to the bottom of the branch - hangging upside down like a bat.  
  
Catching up to his pray, Sasuke, pulled his kunai from his pockets and hurled them at her with deadly accuracy; hitting her squarely in the chest and forehead. The clone he had hit promptly disappeared and he was forced to stop and try to find out where she really was.  
  
The missing-nin girl was posing a more then worth challenge for him. Her speed, and agility were matched with his, and she had stamina which nearly rivaled that of Naruto. The slender, raven haired girl, had no trouble evading him as she disappeared and reappeared throughout the tree-cover. To him it seemed almost as if she was tease him and mock his inferiority within her element.  
  
"Sharingan." he whispered to himself - his normaly dark eyes became a bright crimson as the familiar spiral-esq pattern appeared within them, lending him an unfair advantage.  
  
"So you really are Uchiha Sasuke-sama." he heard her voice say, almost wistfully, from an untraceable position.  
  
"You know, you don't seem to be playing very fairly." he yelled back at her, a crooked smile on his lips, as though he were beginning to enjoy their little game.  
  
"Then how would you like me to play?" her voice came from directly at his side - and she was standing there, her real self.  
  
He quickly moved his arm to stab her but she deflected him with her own kunai.  
  
"Hostile." she shook her head at him, looking almost offended as she held him back. The sounds of scrapping metal on metal ringing in both of their ears.  
  
"No. Just good." he smiled confidently at her - the challenge she posed to him exciting that part of himself which live to fight.  
  
He came at her again, forcing her to step back, both poised and ready to attack one another.  
  
"You have pretty eyes, just like your brother." she smirked.  
  
"And what the hell would you know - about my brother!?" he shouted, casting several shuriken at her - which missed as she jumped away - and were embedded deeply into the bark of the nearest tree.  
  
"More than you think." she yelled at him again from her hiding place. "And wouldn't you like to know." she added, as she dropped down directly in front of him again - upside down from a tree branch. Her smiling face mocking his angry disposition.  
  
"Fuck off!" he yelled, slashing at her as she dropped down from her perch and fell toward the ground below.  
  
"Ouch." she hissed, as she landed with a thud on the forest floor. Reaching up to her cheek she felt a slow trickle of blood running down her face.  
  
"Not so amusing any more is it?" Sasuke said bitterly, as he came to stand on the ground next to her.  
  
"It never was." she scowled.  
  
"Then quit playing around and come with me."  
  
"I'm not playing, and no." she glared at him as she moved to get to her feet.  
  
He pushed her forcefully back to the ground, glaring at her with his deep, red, eyes, as if threatening her without words.  
  
"Get away from me." she instructed him, in a voice that was nearly a whisper; her bright green eyes turning deadly serious.  
  
"No. Tell me what you know about Itachi!" he demanded, stepping closer to her.  
  
"I said get away from me." she repeated again.  
  
"No!"  
  
She turned to jump off but he saw it coming and grabbed her by the ankle before she could get far from the ground. Pulling her sharply back down, her left shoulder taking the brunt of her fall as she hit the ground.  
  
"Let go of me!" she kicked out at him.  
  
"No! Not until you tell me what I want to know!" he insisted, putting all his weight down on her legs. She grabbed for her shuriken but he easily saw her movements and in a flash had grabbed her and had her pinned to the ground - his legs across her stomach and his hands pinning her arms.  
  
"LET ME GO!" she shouted at him again, struggling under his weight.  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
"Never." she growled at him threw gritted teeth.  
  
He squeezed her arms tightly in his grip, his frustration welling up inside of him - but she didn't so much as flinch as he dug his fingers into her flesh.  
  
"Tell me and I'll let you go." he told her, certain that she would give in.  
  
"Never." she repeated again.  
  
She returned his bitter stare with her bright green eyes again; yet, the expression on her tanned and dirt smudged face was strange: angry, and yet - partly sad it seemed.  
  
Her breaths were shortening as she stared up at him, her teeth still clenched tightly. Slowly at first, but then more quickly, he began to feel as though her skin was beginning to feel hot underneath his fingers. He could sense the chakra inside of her body was moving, but in a manner which he couldn't recognize. Unsure of what was happening, he could do nothing but hold her down.  
  
The burning sensation in his hands grew stronger and stronger as her skin began to emanate a sort of black static current, much the way his hands would with Chidori.  
  
"What kind of jutsu is this?" he asked himself, trying to keep calm, as he tried to use his Sharingan to figure out what she was doing; but to no avail. Her chest was heaving heavily now in short staggered breaths and she closed her eyes tightly. The hot static current flowing through and around her body was beginning to show plainly.  
  
All of a sudden Sasuke felt a sharp sting of pain in his arm, and looking down he saw a tiny cut appear - as if by magic, and begin to slowly ooze blood. There was a dark flash of movement that crossed his vision once or twice, but it was to fast for him to make out. This was fallowed by several more stinging pains.   
  
All at once it seemed as if here were being jabbed by a million tiny needles as a blur of dark flashes danced around him.  
  
He had no choice by to get up, releasing her from his grip. He raised his hands to try and shield himself, but he didn't know what he was trying to hide from. Getting to her feet uneasily the dark haired girl was still radiating an intense black static glow, far stronger than that of any Chidori. But what was stranger was that she was clutching at her stomach, and under neither her hands Sasuke could see she was bleeding profusely.  
  
The black haze around her seemed to amass and then disperse in tinny bolts over and over again in a way which Sasuke could neither understand nor copy.   
  
Was that it? Was she directly attacking him with her chakra? There as no way from him to tell and the stinging was growing worse, he had no choice but to try to run.  
  
"STOP IT!"   
  
He heard her voice cry out suddenly.  
  
And then - the pain was gone.  
  
He was covered in millions of tiny cuts and his cloths were torn all over. Even his hair had been clipped ever so slightly in places.  
  
"What - did you do?" Sasuke seethed through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry," she stammered, still clutching at her bleeding stomach, "but you wouldn't let me go."  
  
"When did I do that?" he questioned in his mind, seeing the way she was bleeding but never remembering wounding her.  
  
They both just stood there - a tense minute passing between them.  
  
"You are nothing like Itachi-sama." she finally said, frowning as she tried to stand up strait despite obvious dizziness, as she wiped the blood from her hands onto her shorts.  
  
"What? What'd you call him that for?" Sasuke asked, resuming his fighting stance despite the blood oozing from all of his tiny cuts.  
  
"Because."  
  
"That's not an answer!"he snapped at her.  
  
"Why does it matter!" she groaned angrily.  
  
"It just does!" he answered vaguely, just as unwilling to explain anything as her.  
  
"I -" she began uneasily, turning her eyes to the ground "I owe Itachi-sama my life," she said solemnly, a very serious look on her face, "I would NEVER address him otherwise."  
  
At this - Sasuke looked completely stunned. The red faded from his eyes and his shoulders relaxed, and he couldn't help but stare at her blankly.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Itachi-sama," she bagan - stepping towards him.  
  
Sasuke back off for a moment, lifting his hands defensively, but stopped himself.  
  
"I wont hurt you." she said.  
  
"How can I be so sure?"  
  
"Why? Why would I want to kill my sensei's little brother?"she asked him.  
  
"What?!"  
  
But she didn't have time to explain - just then, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi emerged from the underbrush, weapons drawn.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled at him as they surrounded them.   
  
"Get away from him!" Naruto shouted, hurling a shuriken at the dark haired girl standing dangerously close to Sasuke. Dodging it she scowled at Naruto and then, looking back at Sasuke with a sad expression on her face, disappeared again into the tree cover.  
  
"No! Wait!" Sasuke shouted after her.  
  
"Not to worry." Kakashi assured him, pulling a scroll from his back pocket and releasing his summoning dogs to retrieve her.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed again, rushing over to him, "Did she hurt you?"  
  
"No." Sasuke groaned as Sakura began checking over his cuts and bruises.  
  
"Why didn't you grab her when you had the chance?!" Naruto shouted at him.  
  
"She - she said something about my brother."  
  
"What? Did she know him?" Kakashi asked, thinking it odd.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
It wasn't long before they heard the dogs returning, dragging the kicking and struggling missing-nin girl along with them.  
  
"Ah, here you are!" Kakashi laughed at her.  
  
"Get away from me!" She shouted at him as he bent down over top of her.  
  
"I think you should be quiet now." Kakashi smiled reaching down and touching her neck.  
  
She instantly fell limp, and her eyes closed peacefully - the dogs then disappearing.  
  
"Is she gonna be ok?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"It's just a pressure point." Sakura sighed.  
  
"I know that - but still." he grumbled as he scratched at the back of his neck.  
  
Examining her, Kakashi noted her bloodied stomach; however, he found no wound for the source of her bleeding. Sighing, he picked up her lifeless seeming body and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"Well, we best g her back to Konoha before she wakes up." Kakashi instructed.  
  
"Yeah - sure." Sasuke nodded.  
  
******  
  
The whole way home Naruto could tell by the look on Sasuke's face that something was bothering him. He wanted to ask what the girl had said to him, but he knew it was best to wait. He'd have his chance to ask later on anyway.  
  
***  
  
To be continued -   
  
******  
  
Ichigo: **mar**  
  
Sakura-kun: Yep, **mar** indeed.  
  
Ichigo: I guess, that's it for now.  
  
Sakura-kun: Yep.  
  
Ichigo: Well, hope I have you all intrigued thus far! ^^ Cuz there's still SO much more I have to divulge to you all!  
  
Hehehe ^^ I hope this story isn't going to many places that you've all been already in other stories. Or, at the very least I hope I'm making it a bit better. I myself haven't read as many fics as I've written probably. Which, is still a TON! But all the same, look forward to more! And I (Sakura: "WE") LOVE hearing from you all! THANX!   
  
What to expect in later chapters - The missing-nin girl is finally brought back to Konoha, and back to a kind of civilization in which she wants no part. Sasuke and Naruto's situation becomes more tense with the addition of this new factor to their relationship and Sasuke seems to be finding ways to make things even more difficult still. What is the girl's connection to Itachi? And to Sasuke? And what, if anything, will be done about it? 


	6. Take Me Back

"This Changes Everything" - by Ichigo-chan  
  
Chapter Six: Take Me Back  
  
******  
  
Ichigo: ONCE AGAIN! WE ARE UNABLE TO POST WHEN WE SAY!  
  
Sakura-kun: eh heh.... T_T  
  
Ichigo: I'm too mad at you to say anything... **glare** ¬ ¬  
  
Sakura-kun: **ehhhhhhhh**  
  
Ichigo: ...  
  
Sakura-kun: **nar**  
  
I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long to go up. This SHOULD be the longest wait ever - but, I could be lying again, I seem to be good at that. I hope we're doing a better job with the spell checking and stuff too, we're doing more and more re-reads before posting now a days. I feel SO bad when I get letters about it... T__T **ehhhhh** Well, lets hope you all like where this is going! ^^ Thanx!   
  
Plot Summery (again, again, again) - The relationship between Sasuke and Naruto has changed a lot over the years, especially now that they both seem to have come to the same realizations. However, Sasuke finds himself unable too runaway from links to his past - especially those in the form of a strange, tragic, second generation, missing-nin. To find out more about himself, his brother, and to save a life, Sasuke has to decide just how far he's willing to go - as well as what, and who, he is willing to leave behind.  
  
Now, about this SIXTH chapter - It's always hard for me to explain other peoples feelings without them sounding over/under done. So, that was the biggest challenge here. But, I think I'm satisfied with it. The hope is that I get better with it as I go along.  
  
Chapter Summery - **nehhh** I didn't even do one last time! DAHAHAHAH! Well, this time around - the missing-nin girl finds herself confined within Konoha, and not much to her liking. Sasuke seems upset about the whole ordeal, but Naruto does his best to help in his own way. The girls feelings of injustice toward Konoha and everyone in it make her difficult to deal with - and impossible for Sasuke to approach about his brother.  
  
Warnings - none here right now  
  
(Once again, this is my disclaimer: "not mine")  
  
***  
  
Feeling groggy and disoriented she sat up slowly. Rubbing her eyes she waited for the darkness to fade - but it didn't. The ground below her was unfamiliarly cold and hard be neither her legs, as she reached out her hands around her in the pitch-black darkness. Looking around she strained her eyes to see into the nothingness of her unfamiliar surroundings.   
  
It was hardwood floor beneath her skin. Knowing something was amiss she began to panic, trying to make out anything in the dark. She struggled to her feet and tried to move forward, but she was met by some sort of invisible barrier - keeping her from going more then a few feet.   
  
"What?!" she gasped, her heart beginning to beating quickly in her chest as she felt her way around in a circle but found no way to move on.  
  
"Let me out!" She screamed - clearly frantic - as she pounded her fists against the walls of her invisible cage.  
  
"Calm down child." a voice told her from within the darkness.  
  
Lights came up from out of nowhere as she found she was in a wide-open room with high ceilings and cement walls, and standing before her was a young woman in a kimono, trust up in such a way that her huge breast where held back only precariously.  
  
"LET ME OUT!" the confined girl continued to scream, tears welling up in her eyes. Her breaths were shortening as she felt her ears getting hot, and she began to shake as she felt a familiar dark static welling up inside her body.   
  
"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" she went on, throwing herself against the walls of the cage, beating at them furiously with her fists.  
  
The darkness surrounding her began to mass slowly, taking on a solid form, like an erratically scribbled static. Casting her arms forward she seemed to command the masses of pure chakra which flew, like dark streaks, at the walls of her confines, only to explode and dissolve upon impact.   
  
"Don't bother, you can't break through the circle." the Leaf Village's Godaime, Tsunade, assured her.  
  
However, she just continued to scream, pulling her knees up tightly to her chest, tears streaming down her face and her vicious chakra beat against the force field surrounding her.  
  
"So that's what she did to Sasuke." Kakashi observed, standing next to Tsunade, his hands firmly in his pockets as he watched the frantic girl.  
  
"It has the same principal as the Rasengan or Chidori, with user massing their Chakra into a more physical form, but I've never seen anything like this before. Her emotions seem to be what causes it." Tsunade agreed.  
  
Walking up to her hysterical girl, directly through the barrier, and strait into the path of her attacks, Kakashi bent down and touched her neck again, causing her to go silent and her chakra to dissipate.   
  
"I can't keep doing that to her." Kakashi sighed, rubbing the side of his hand across his cheek to wipe away the tiny bit of blood which her chakra had drawn from him.  
  
"It must be the closed space." Tsunade suggested, "I would imagine she's ever been indoors. She's probably claustrophobic.  
  
Picking up her limp body, Kakashi saw that blood had pooled around her stomach again and was running onto the floor.   
  
"It's doing it again." he thought aloud.  
  
"What is?" Tsunade asked. "Why is she bleeding like that?"  
  
"It looks like some sort of stigmata." he said, picking her up and carrying her over to a low table by the wall and lying her down.  
  
Pushing back the mesh of her shirt and rubbing away the blood they again found no wound, only an odd tatoo. It was a thick, black, bowed line which pointed at each end and dipped down bellow her rib cage - from the bottom of the line extended five points of varying sizes, shortest on the outside and the longest in the middle, rather like and inverted half sun.  
  
"A curse of some sort?" Tsunade suggested.   
  
"Must be."  
  
"But who would do such a thing?"  
  
"She a rouge ninja living on her own, I wouldn't be surprised if somewhere a long the way she pissed somebody off."  
  
"I wonder if we could do something to seal it." Tsunade thought aloud.   
  
"I don't know, but if we're going to do something we'd better try it now before she wakes up again.  
  
******  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
The dark haired shinobi boy was sitting alone, his knees drawn up to his chest, on the bank by the stream looking more solemn and distant than usual.  
  
"Sasuke?" the voice questioned again.  
  
"Huh?" he looked up to his right and saw Naruto smiling down at him.  
  
"Why so glum?" He inquired, looking concerned.  
  
"I, was just wondering about that girl."  
  
"Oh. Don't worry about her Kakashi-sensei is taking care of it now." Naruto assured him taking a seat very near, yet safely away, from his side.  
  
"I know, but, I still want to find out what she know's about my brother," he sighed, "she called him her sensei."  
  
"What! Really?" Naruto asked, wide eyed in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah." Sasuke nodded.  
  
"Damn -" Naruto sighed deeply, "wonder what happened."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Hey - Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You wanna, go back to my house for a while?" he smiled, his bright blue eyes questioning him playfully.  
  
He looked over at the blond boy and smiled faintly, his own eyes half closing sleepily. Naruto just sort of smirked, pushing back at his longish blond tresses, and snickered.  
  
"Yeah." he finally nodded, eager to go and take a nap, but perhaps with some company.  
  
Yet, no sooner had they gotten to their feet then Kakashi appeared before them with a stack of long skinny papers in his hand.  
  
"Yo, what's up?" He smiled.  
  
"Nothing." Sasuke sighed.  
  
"Hi sensei!" Naruto greeted him enthusiastically.  
  
"Hey there. You two got time to do me a favor?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Sasuke nodded, a ting disappointed, but hiding it very well.  
  
"Well I need to have these seals put up on the inside perimeter of the entire city. There's about a hundred of them here but for you two it shouldn't take more than a few minutes if you're quick about it."  
  
"Sure thing sensei!" Naruto agreed, taking the seals from him.  
  
"What are these for?" Sasuke asked, taking half of the papers from Naruto.  
  
"Well, you know that girl we picked up yesterday?"  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"They're for her. Hokage wants to make sure she dosen't leave town and these seals will keep her from doing that by putting a barrier up against her specific chakra."  
  
"Oooo, cool!" Naruto said, sounding impressed, "I can think of other people I'd like to use these on." he smirked.  
  
"Well, whatever you do just do it quickly cuz I wanna have those seals up before she wakes up again."  
  
"Sure thing." Sasuke nodded - and with that Kakashi disappeared again.  
  
"You do the east side and I'll do the west side, meet back again later?" Naruto suggested.  
  
"Sure thing, but after words I wanna go see this girl for myself."  
  
"K, I'll meet you at old hag Tsunade's then." He smiled with a nod and disappeared.  
  
******  
  
Sasuke arrived back before Naruto and was directed to go to the top of the Hokage monument to find Tsunade and Kakashi. When he arrived, they were no where to be seen, but laying there in the grass behind the rocky crags was the body of the girl from the forest.   
  
Walking up to her slowly Sasuke ran his hand up and down his arm feeling the hundreds of tiny scratches freshly healed on his skin. She was laid out on her side, head rested on her arm and knees pulled up sightly, her long lengths of ebony hair spilling out behind her back. She was looking so much more peaceful then yesterday, more like Sakura, and less like some wild, rebellious, missing-nin.  
  
Looking around, he wondered why she was just laying out here all alone. Her lips parted slightly he could barely even tell if she was breathing or not. Bending down at her side on one knee he reached down to feel her neck for her pulse.   
  
A split second before his fingers could touch her skin her hand was gripped tightly around his wrist.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked quietly, without so much as opening her eyes.  
  
"I thought maybe you were dead." he said morosely.  
  
"Well I am not." she pointed out, releasing her, surprisingly strong, grip on him.  
  
Sitting up she looked around herself uneasily, but seeing no walls or floors she felt her heart rate settling and her breathing go back to normal.   
  
"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, Uchiha." she sighed, reaching up and tucking some of her unruly, long, strait, lengths of hair behind her ears.  
  
"I didn't mean to. And just call me Sasuke." he apologized half heartedly.  
  
"Yes well." she sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest. "What the hell did you bring me here for?"  
  
"I didn't." he said.  
  
"Yes you did! With the blond boy and the pink haired girl, and that evil bastard who locked me up!" she snapped at him, visibly agitated.  
  
"Kakashi?" He questioned, trying to think of what "evil" guy she could be talking about.  
  
"They - they -" she began to stammer, eyes widening at the mere thought of being back inside that inescapable box.  
  
"Whoa, it's ok." Sasuke assured her, kneeling down beside her, seeing the way her hands were shaking. "Nobody wants to hurt you you know."  
  
She didn't say anything, just sort of looked at him sternly - upset at herself for showing anything which he would read as weakness.   
  
"What's your name anyway?" Sasuke finally asked her. But she didn't reply.  
  
"Come on," he sighed, "would you rather I just made one up?"  
  
"Hoshiko." she said bluntly.  
  
"Hoshiko? That's your name?"  
  
"Yes. Is that a problem?"  
  
"No." He shook his head.  
  
"You know, you have a very cold voice." she told him flatly, as she looked back at him.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"Who was he?" she asked quietly, resting her head on her knees and watching him intently.  
  
"Who was who?"  
  
"The boy, from before, the blond one with the strange aura."  
  
"Oh - that's Naruto." Sasuke explained, that uneasy twinge rising up in his stomach.  
  
"Is he your - "  
  
"No." he cut her off sharply.  
  
"Oh - I am sorry." she sighed. "You just seemed -"  
  
"Forget about it ok." Sasuke stopped her again as he got to his feet and brushed himself off.   
  
Reaching down, he offered her his hand up.  
  
"Thank you." she smiled weakly as she got to her feet.  
  
She was looking around uneasily, and he could see by her expression that she was unsettled and unsure of what to do.  
  
"This is Konoha, right?" she asked, as she looked out over the city sprawling out beneath the mountains.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't want to be here." she muttered quietly, hugging her stomach with her arms.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why would I want to stay in a city filled with filthy murders?!" she scowled, never looking up at him, but glaring down at the vast city.  
  
"It not like you think," Sasuke began.  
  
"Then how is it!?" she snapped, hand reaching for her weapons.  
  
In a snap Kakashi was standing by her side, his hand on her wrist holding her back.  
  
"She wouldn't have hurt me you know." Sasuke told him, without greeting his timely entrance.  
  
"I know." Kakashi smiled, the girl wrenching his arm from his hand as if he were diseased.   
  
"Get away from me, you!" she glared at him, pulling her kunai from its holster and distancing herself from him, with Sasuke between them.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry we scared you but we didn't know you were going to throw a fit."  
  
"You locked me up!" she protested.  
  
"Well look what you did to Sasuke," he pointed out, gesturing to him, "we didn't want you doing it to anybody else."  
  
She looked down at Sasuke's arms and up across his face, to the hundreds of tiny cuts covering his skin. She lifted her hand to her mouth and bit her finger in frustration as she surveyed, for the first time, the damage which she had done to him.   
  
"I - I didn't mean to, really," she whispered, a regretful look washing over her as she move to touch his arm but resisted, "I -"  
  
"It's ok." Sasuke shrugged calmly.  
  
"I know you can't control it." Kakashi told her, making her look up at him wide eyed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your chakra, I know you can't control it properly." he repeated.  
  
"Yes I can!" she said blutly, sounding offended, "What would you know about it, you filthy murderer!"  
  
"Call me what you will, but it wasn't me who killed your parents." Kakashi sighed.  
  
"It doesn't matter! It was still the Leaf's fault!"  
  
"Not so," he began to defend them.  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear any of it! I want to go home!" and with that she took off, jumping off the side of the monument and disappearing.   
  
Neither made a move to stop her.  
  
  
  
***  
  
To be continued -   
  
******  
  
Ichigo:**sigh**  
  
Sakura-kun: **sigh** ???  
  
Ichigo: I want to get back to the shounen-ai!!!  
  
Sakura-kun: ^^ me TOO!  
  
Ichigo: ALL in due time!!! It wouldn't be much of a story if there was a conflict now would it! Hehehe! ^__  
  
Sakura-kun: WAIII! ^____^  
  
Eager as all hell to hear from you guys about this! I mean, it may seem like I'm getting away from myself, but TRUST me! Hehehe ^^ Patients is a virtue!  
  
What to expect in later chapters - Naruto and Hoshiko meet up for the first time, and Sasuke's demeanor becomes increasingly distant. The story of the missing-nin girls connection to Itachi begins to come out - but not without a fight. There's gonna be a lot for Sasuke to deal with now, living in the wake of what his brother has created. 


	7. I Can Tell: I Can't

"This Changes Everything" - by Ichigo-chan  
  
Chapter Seven: I Can Tell: I Can't  
  
******  
  
Ichigo: HEY! HEY! ^^ That was quick! Two chapters in two days! I'M THE MASTER! HAHA!  
  
Sakura-kun: but - but - but O_O  
  
Ichigo: ok ok, you helped too. **pats Sakura on the head**  
  
Sakura-kun: **Squee** ^^  
  
I hope a speedy seventh post helps to make up for the EXTREME slowness of my sixth. I haven't even got the feed back on it yet (it takes 24 hours for a story to go up) so, I'm just throwing this own out there without making any considerations.  
  
Plot Summery (again, again, again) - The relationship between Sasuke and Naruto has changed a lot over the years, especially now that they both seem to have come to the same realizations. However, Sasuke finds himself unable too runaway from links to his past - especially those in the form of a strange, tragic, second generation, missing-nin. To find out more about himself, his brother, and to save a life, Sasuke has to decide just how far he's willing to go - as well as what, and who, he is willing to leave behind.  
  
Now, about this SEVENTH chapter - originally I'd done things a little different here, especially in the part between Hoshiko and Naruto, but, I wanted to create a tension between them that could go any number of ways. Plus, I feel like I'm heading down a road towards seriously traumatizing Sasuke but - I don't know, it just seems to be the way things are headed.   
  
Chapter Summery - Hoshiko and Naruto have their first face-to-face encounter and it ends up leaving Naruto a little on edge - especially when Kakashi appoints him Guardian. Sasuke remains melancholy over the whole issue as he feels more confused then every - especially around Naruto - who more then anything just wants to see him happy.  
  
Warnings - Slight Shounen-ai  
  
(Once again, this is my disclaimer: "not mine")  
  
***  
  
Tsunade had stopped Naruto when he went to meet up with Sasuke, telling him it was best if he would stay away for now. Not sure just what she meant, but for once not feeling much up to fighting about it, Naruto gave in and headed back for home.   
  
Walking one of his usual paths, along the outer wall, he heard a strange sort of commotion coming from ahead. Leaves were drifting softly down from the tree tops overhead as the branches shook violently, and there was a sound like an electric shock even now and again, fallowed by and heavy thump.  
  
Wandering over, Naruto stared up into the branches and found himself looking up at the tall, dark haired, girl, whom they'd carried home the previous day. She was scratched and bruised and trying in vain to get over the high walls around the village, but every time she'd reach the top a sharp electric shock would keep her back and she'd have to jump back down the trees below.  
  
"You're never going to get out that way!" Naruto called up to her, laughing to himself.  
  
Startled, she just about lost her footing as she looked down at him. Recognizing him as the boy from the other night she began to climb down, but still stopped a few feet above his head.  
  
"What did you do?!" she questioned angrily, threw heaving breaths - as she had tiered herself out from repeated attempts to escape.  
  
"There's a barrier up all around the village." Naruto snickered, waving his hand around, "You can't get out so there's no point in beating yourself up about it." he smiled up at her.  
  
She scowled at him bitterly, folding her arms across her chest and sticking her tongue out at him childishly - to which Naruto replied with his own.  
  
"Tell me your name." he asked her, his hands on his hips, in a 'stating rather then asking' sort of way.  
  
"Hoshiko." she snapped flatly.  
  
"Oh?" he said, half having expected her not to tell him, "Well I'm,"  
  
"Naruto." she finished for him.  
  
"Uh, yeah. How did you know?"  
  
"Sasuke-sama told me."  
  
"Huh? What'd you call him that for?"  
  
She didn't respond, only stared at him blankly.  
  
"You are not, normal, are you?" she said finally, jumping down from her perch and landing surefootedly in front of him. He could look her in the eyes directly, and just smiled as his adequate response.  
  
"Why do you feel like this?" Hoshiko asked him, boldly grabbing him by the wrists and pressing her pale cheek against his own whisker-marked one. "You have a strange aura."  
  
"Um," he stammered, his face flushing as her awkward closeness rose a fluttery feeling in his stomach.  
  
She just held him there for a moment, her hands holding his wrists firmly and her soft cheek warming his already sweat glazed skin.  
  
"You're not normal." she finally said again, as though her statement made her deduction the absolute truth. Stepping back from him she looking at him crookedly - as though the very sight of him confused her.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto pouted, looking offended.  
  
Hoshiko didn't say anything, just reached out again and brushed her hand against the marks on his cheek, tilting her head to the side and looking at him curiously.   
  
"There's -" Naruto began to stammer - the questioning look in her intense, green, eyes making him feel like he couldn't do a thing to hide the truth from her, "there's something inside of me." he finally sighed, giving in to the mysterious power of her curiosity.   
  
"I thought so." she smiled, looking quite please with herself.  
  
Stepping forward again she came so near to him that their noses practically touched. She then, unabashedly, raised her hand and slid it underneath of Naruto's dark, black, shirt - her hand coming to rest where his seal would have been. "I can feel it."  
  
"Ehhh," Naruto stammered again, pushing her back away from him by her shoulders.  
  
"What?" she questioned, unsure of why he was looking so uneasy.  
  
"I got to go ok?" he half laughed, nervously scratching at the back of his neck.  
  
"K." she nodded, her expression vacant with question.  
  
******  
  
"Doesn't have much respect for personal boundaries does she?" Kakashi laughed when he'd caught up with Naruto, who was walking back home looking horribly disturbed.  
  
"You- you saw that?!" He choked, "She was like - right in my face!" he shouted, wide-eyed and still red with embarrassment as he hugged his stomach - almost as though he could still feel her hand on his skin.  
  
"I know. But she doesn't know any better. It's not like she's been around people all her life or anything." he laughed, amused by Naruto's irked expression.  
  
Naruto just held his hand against his flat stomach, feeling that same awkward fluttering as before.  
  
"Seventeen years old and you're still freaked out by a little female contact?"  
  
"No!" he protested, "But, I don't know her!?!? She's, I don't know - WEIRD." He said ominously, wiggling his fingers as if to be foreboding.  
  
"You'll get used to her." he assured him.  
  
"Get used to her?? What do I have to do that for?!"  
  
"Well she's not going anywhere. Hokage wants to get her back in with normal people. You know - give her a proper life - not just existing day to day like some feral cat."  
  
"But -" Naruto looked up at him wide eyed. "You know," he stopped, his disturbed expression turning to irritation, "that's just the kind of stupid idea that old hag'd come up with too!" he scowled.   
  
"But she is really perceptive that girl," Kakashi went on to praise her, "she must have GREAT instincts to have picked up on you right away. I don't know Naruto, that girls pretty strong. I bet you could learn a thing or two from her!" he grinned.  
  
"NO WAY!" Naruto shouted, stopping in his tracks, "If anything, SHE'D be learning from ME!"  
  
"Ah! Glad you offered!" Kakashi exclaimed, catching him off guard, "I was hoping you'd say that! After all she's going to need somebody to look after her."  
  
"WHAT!?! Why me????" Naruto shouted, looking almost afraid.  
  
"You're the one with a month off work. Sakura's too busy with her tactical program with Shikamaru, and Sasuke's still technically on duty." he explained.  
  
"But - but-" Naruto stammered - unsure of how Kakashi always managed to box him into these sorts of corners.   
  
"Oh don't worry!" Kakashi laughed, patting him on the shoulder, "She wont be living with you or anything!"  
  
"But, but, but," Naruto rambled on.  
  
"Good boy. I know you'll be just fine!" He smiled, ruffling Naruto's hair before disappearing and leaving him to stand alone, in the road, looking utterly bewildered.  
  
  
  
******  
  
"What's bothering you Sasuke?" Naruto whispered to him quietly.   
  
They were laying together that night, in the wide-open field, hidden from prying eyes in the tall swaying grass. The air was cooler then usual and Naruto was quite content as he lay there - his head resting on Sasuke's stomach, as he played with his long, dark hair.  
  
"Nothing." Sasuke finally sighed after a moment or two had past - his voice seeming distant and preoccupied.  
  
Naruto's fingers trailed down the side of Sasuke's face and across his neck, finding their way to the cold metal of the necklace tucked within his shirt.  
  
"You thinkin' about Hoshiko?" he asked, as he pulled the pendent out and thumbed at its shiny metallic surface.  
  
"I don't know." he sighed.  
  
"She's really strange, isn't she." Naruto smiled a little, thinking about their odd encounter earlier that day.  
  
"I guess so." Sasuke agreed.  
  
The lack of concern in his voice was a cue to Naruto that there was more on his mind then he was letting on.  
  
"You're worried?" Naruto inquired, noting the way he seemed so out of it.  
  
"I don't know." he said again.  
  
Naruto sighed, and thought a while - unsure of what to say to him. He ran his fingers back threw Sasuke's soft, dark, hair again, knowing full well he didn't know what to do. He was happy that Sasuke could let him be so physically close to him - but at the same time - he knew that Sasuke had emotional fences around him, so high, that he wasn't going to get over them easily.  
  
"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned quietly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you happy now?"  
  
"What are you talking about dobe?" he asked, still staring up into the starry, cloudless, sky overhead.  
  
"Never mind." Naruto replied, shaking his head and feeling defeated as he sat back up.   
  
Getting to his feet Naruto dusted off his pants and looked down at Sasuke somberly. His doleful and melancholy companion made no attempt to move or get up, but just stared back up at him vacantly, with his usual emotionless, black eyes.  
  
"Goodnight." Naruto said softly, trying to smile in spite of the heavy, sad, feeling washing over him.  
  
"Night." Sasuke replied.  
  
******  
  
As he lay in bed that night Sasuke found himself unable to sleep. He tossed and turned, musing over the last few days in his head, but couldn't make sense of it all. Everything had seemed so clear just a little while ago, but now, something in his gut was telling him differently. It was though someone had taken a paintbrush and smeared over everything in his mind, making it blurred and unclear.  
  
He wanted to get out of bed right then and go find Hoshiko. He needed to talk to her and ask her all the questions which had been burning in his mind. She knew something - knew something he didn't - and he had to find out what it was. He couldn't get her out of his head. She had seen, spoken to, and been with his brother - but in a way that wasn't normal. When she said his name, she wasn't afraid, and she said it with respect. However, the reasoning behind it all was still a mystery.   
  
Yet - for as much as she was on his mind, Naruto was managing to plague him too. He wanted to go to his house and hold him in his arms, the way he hadn't done that evening. He was feeling guilty. Guilty that he'd ever brought Naruto back into his life like that - but guiltier still, that the thought of someone else, was making him uneasy about it. He knew he needed him - and he had all along, and that was the most confusing part of everything - needing somebody.  
  
You deny it and deny it but, some part of yourself is always crying because you hate to think of being alone - of being unwanted. But Sasuke was anything but unwanted. Everybody wanted him. Maybe that's what made him feel the most alone. Surrounded by people who wanted him, but nobody who needed him.  
  
Naruto - he was different though. They needed each other. They wanted each other. The first time he'd kissed him he'd wanted to stop him, but he didn't. But why? He couldn't answer that. But feeling his lips on his skin wasn't like feeling the kisses of any girl. This was different. He felt these - felt them in his chest, tugging at his heart and making him want him even more. But still -  
  
******  
  
"I'm meeting you like this out of respect for your condition, and for the fact that you are a decedent of the Leaf - so I'd appreciate it if you'd at least listen to what I have to say."  
  
The young woman with the awkwardly large breasts stood over Hoshiko as she sat beneath a tree on the outer edge of the village. She knew full well there was no point in trying to leave - because she could feel their eyes on her - the familiar eyes of masked men; the Anbu hiding in the shadows.   
  
"I want to know what you've been doing all these years Hoshiko." Hokage asked her politely.  
  
"Living." she replied bluntly.  
  
"Certainly, but at others expense." Tsunade pointed out.  
  
"You do what you have to to survive." Hoshiko stated bitterly, her eyes never leaving Tsunade's.  
  
"They've told me you knew of Uchiha Itachi." she said, imply her question.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"I don't believe that is any of your business." she said calmly - eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"Fine then, but was it him who gave you the curse?"   
  
"What?" Hoshiko's eyes widened. "How did you -"  
  
"It was obvious." Hokage told her, "Wound-less bleeding whenever you exert your chakara too forcefully? Like you did in the basement. It's rather like a sort of stigmata. We tried to seal it while you were asleep but nothing we did seemed to alter it."  
  
"That has nothing to do with you!" Hoshiko scowled, her hands clutching at her stomach.  
  
"We just want to help you."  
  
"No you don't! If you wanted to help me you would have left me alone! Murderers! I don't want to be here with you people!" she was on her feet by now - standing probably a little to near to Hokage. The mask men near by were leaning on their edges, weapons drawn and not hesitant to use them.  
  
"I'd calm down if I were you."  
  
"What do I care about what YOU would do! I do NOT want anything to do with the Leaf! I want to go home! I don't want to stay here!" She shouted, until an intense twinge of pain in her stomach washed over her as she felt her ears begin to burn.  
  
"I told you to just calm down."   
  
Hoshiko breathed uneasily, stepping back and turning from Tasunde holding her stomach until the pain subsided.   
  
"There are people here who can help you."  
  
"I know there are." Hoshiko said, glancing back up at her bitterly.  
  
"Then why don't you let us help you?"  
  
"I think you've "helped" me enough for one life time." she sneered at her.  
  
"That wasn't our fault."  
  
"Then who's was it! Certainly not mine! I didn't ask for this!"  
  
"I didn't say you did."   
  
"I am done with this now!" Hoshiko demanded, turning her back to Tasunde.   
  
They stood there a moment in silence.   
  
"I knew you mother Hoshiko." Tasunde said quietly, "She was truly a good woman."  
  
Hoshiko turned back to her, her eyes dark and serious.  
  
"Yes - yes she was."  
  
***  
  
To be continued -   
  
******  
  
Ichigo: Well? How would you say that went?  
  
Sakura-kun: LOVELY! ^^  
  
Ichigo: I DO hope so.  
  
Sakura-kun: I did good right? ^^  
  
Ichigo:**sigh** Yes, yes.  
  
Sakura-kun: so????  
  
Ichigo: so? ¬ ¬ Fine, you can have a cookie.  
  
Sakura-kun: Yay! ^^ **munch munch**  
  
You know, I'm just glad that's over more then anything ^^ now I just wanna hear what you think!  
  
What to expect in later chapters - Word about the missing-nin taken in to Konoha starts to get around - and it isn't all good things they're saying. Sakura is employed to do her part to help the situation - but things only seem to get worse. Getting Hoshiko to accept the leaf as her home and getting Sasuke to give up on finding out the truth both seem to be impossible tasks. 


	8. The Things We Need To Do

"This Changes Everything" - by Ichigo-chan  
  
Chapter Eight: The Things We Need To Do  
  
******  
  
Ichigo: I was looking forward to this chapter weren't you?  
  
Sakura-kun: **fan girl squee** YEAH!!!!  
  
Ichigo: Dude, O_o; don't have to get THAT excited.  
  
Sakura-kun: ...  
  
Ichigo: I just hope it can lived up to what you were expecting then.  
  
Sakura-kun: *nod nod nod nod nod nod* UH HUH!  
  
Ichigo: ... good. Now, I just have to hope it does for you guys too. ^^  
  
I've been a squigin (that means a little ^^) disheartened by the lack of response to my story but, I'm over it already. ^^ The letters that I do get make me MORE then wanna keep on posting. So a big thank you to all of you who write me! There was a LOT of editing done to this chapter - Sakura kept damn well sending it back to me!!! _ But now, I'm happy with it, and I hope you will be too!  
  
Plot Summery (again, again, again) - The relationship between Sasuke and Naruto has changed a lot over the years, especially now that they both seem to have come to the same realizations. However, Sasuke finds himself unable too runaway from links to his past - especially those in the form of a strange, tragic, second generation, missing-nin. To find out more about himself, his brother, and to save a life, Sasuke has to decide just how far he's willing to go - as well as what, and who, he is willing to leave behind.  
  
Now, about this EIGHTH chapter - Actually, the nice long scene between Sasuke and Naruto in this chapter was originally not there at all. I'm glad it is now though. It was important that it be there too, or I would have lost something for later on, that's for sure. It made this chapter WAY too long though, so I had to shuffle around all my scenes for the next four or five chapters, which was fine, but still a pain. I hope you think it was worth it! HEHE! Cuz, if you do, I'd be more then happy to write in more. ^^  
  
Chapter Summery - Talk of the missing-nin girl in Konoha finally reaches the general public - via Ino, of course - and with less then warm reception, and Sasuke's irritation towards Ino's attitude concerning Hoshiko is evident. Naruto confronts him later, and talk between them turns into a rather intense encounter.  
  
Warnings - Muchly with the sasunaru shounen-ai. I wont call it yaoi cuz, to me, that involves sex, and there's no sex - yet. Heheheheheheheh - j/k O_o;  
  
(Once again, this is my disclaimer: "not mine")  
  
***  
  
"I heard they brought a Missing-nin into Konoha!" she exclaimed - the over dramatized tone of her voice giving away the fact that Ino was gossiping again, "Apparently she's got some sort of freaky curse or something too."  
  
"Really?! Why'd they do that?!" Tenten inquired, instantly dissolved in Ino's story.  
  
"Well I don't know exactly, but I hear she's really powerful." Ino went on, "Put two Anbu in the hospital and everything!" she exclaimed, flipping her hand about dramatically, "Apparently even tried to attack Hokage-sama."  
  
"You're kidding!" Tenten gasped, completely shocked at the idea.  
  
"No way!" Ino shook her head.  
  
The girls were sitting in the lounge at the academy, waiting for their assignment papers to be filed, as they chirped away like incessant little birds - on crack.  
  
Shikamaru, evidently listless - and having his had squeezed purple by an over enthusiastic Ino - rolled his eyes and sighed; as did Neji, who was seated next to Tenten, sympathizing with his plight.  
  
"Sasuke-kun was the one who caught her too. He's practically a hero." Ino continued, not knowing at all what she was talking about, "I mean, who wants that kind of girl just out on the streets."  
  
"That's just disgraceful." Tenten nodded, "What kind of shinobi would even sink to that level?!"  
  
"That's why they're Missing-nin," Ino shrugged, "they're too pathetic to live amongst decent shinobi." she sighed, shaking her head as if she felt bad for them.  
  
"Where the hell did you hear all this from anyways Ino?" Shikamaru finally questioned her, when he was able to pull his hand away from her death grip.   
  
"What do you mean? I heard lots of people talking about it!" she scowled at her boyfriend.  
  
"Fine, fine, whatever." he sighed, shaking his head and giving up, rather then getting into a fight about it.  
  
Just then Sakura came waltzing into the room, humming some little diddy inside her head as she scribbled on her clip board - more or less oblivious to her friends.  
  
"Hey forehead girl!" Ino chirped at her.  
  
Sakura stopped and looked up, blushing from ear to ear to know they had just witness her giddy little dance.  
  
"Hey there Ino pig." She smiled cheerfully to her best friend, wandering over and taking a seat across from her, next to Tenten.  
  
"Did you hear about Sasuke? He caught some Missing-nin girl in the forest the other day." Ino boasted.  
  
"I know," Sakura nodded, "I was there."  
  
"What!" Ino gasped, a jealous look washing over her.  
  
"Yeah, so were Naruto and Kakashi-sensei."  
  
"Oh, so then you'll know what REALLY happened." Shikamaru suggested.  
  
"Shika!" Ino scolded him, upset that her own boyfriend would question her information.  
  
"No, he really did catch her." Sakura nodded, "Well, more or less anyway. But he got pretty beat up in the process."  
  
"Oh my gosh! Is he ok?!" Ino looked at her wide eyed.  
  
"Oh yeah, he's just fine."  
  
No sooner had the words left his mouth then Sasuke himself walked in the door, Naruto fallowing at his heels.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Ino jumped up from her seat, clipping Shikamaru in the ear with her elbow in the process.  
  
"Hey." he nodded emotionlessly. She scanned him up and down noting the multitude of scratches all over his skin.  
  
"What did that horrible girl do to you!?" she exclaimed, looking positively horrified.  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"She talking about the Missing-nin girl from the forest." Sakura explained, smiling at his clueless expression.  
  
"She didn't do anything to me."  
  
"But look at your arms!" Ino pointed out.  
  
"This? This is nothing." he shrugged calmly, "Shit happens."  
  
"Well I don't even understand why they're housing that kind of a girl here! Aren't they supposed to KILL Missing-nin, not bring them in and look after them!" Ino exclaimed, hands firmly on her hips - still completely oblivious to the nature of the situation.  
  
"Shut up Ino." Sasuke cut her off.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You don't know anything about her." he informed her coldly, turning his back to her as he walked out.  
  
"What -" Ino stammered, "What's going on!?"  
  
"She's not like that Ino." Naruto finally chimed in, "It's not what you think. She - a little off maybe -" he raised an eyebrow at the thought of their previous meeting, "but she's not a threat to anyone."  
  
"Well fine then." was all that Ino could think to say, sitting herself back down and crossing her arms firmly across her chest.  
  
"Don't worry about it Ino, I'm sure Sasuke's not THAT mad at you." Shikamaru assured her, half trying to be comforting and half mocking her.  
  
"Aww, Shika." Ino smiled at him sweetly. "You're so nice to me!" she giggled, leaning over and kissed his cheek as she grabbing his hand again and leaned in close to him.  
  
"How DOES he stand her???" Naruto thought to himself with a sigh.  
  
But, at the same time, he was feeling horribly jealous. Shikamaru could kiss Ino any time he wanted. He could hold her hand in public, put his arm around her waist, sit as close to her as he wanted - or simply brush her hair from around her face. Naruto couldn't do that - not to the person he wanted to anyway. It was a secret he had to keep just to himself; despite the fact that he wished he could be as open with his feelings for Sasuke as Shikamaru was aloud to be with his loud, annoying, Ino.  
  
Hokage walked in then - as Naruto was sulking to himself - a tapped Sakura on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Hokage-same!" she jumped, "How are you?" she asked, getting to her feet.  
  
"Oh, fine thank you." she smiled back at her with a nod, "But I was hoping maybe, if you had some time, you could do me a little favor Sakura."  
  
"Of course Hokage-sama, anything." she nodded.  
  
"Well, one of my special students is having a little extra trouble with her chakara control, and we all know you're the best around her at that." Tasunde smiled at her.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Hokage-sama!" Sakura bowed to her humbly.  
  
"So, if you have the time today, I was hoping you could meet with her."   
  
"Certainly!" Sakura agreed eagerly, "I've still got plenty of time before Shikamaru and I have to leave."  
  
"Wonderful. Well then, she'll be waiting for you by the stone bridge whenever you've got time."  
  
"Of course, Hokage-sama."  
  
"Oh, one more thing." Tsunade added, before leaving, "She has a bit of a, special condition." she smiled.  
  
"Well, I'll do whatever I can to help then." Sakura assured her with a nod.   
  
"Thank you." she said gratefully, then, smiling at Naruto - who stuck his tongue out at her in response - she left again.  
  
******  
  
"Sasuke! Wait up!" Naruto called out to him, as he ran after him down the hallway.  
  
"What?" Sasuke replied, in his "automatic response" sort of tone, without slowing down to wait for him.  
  
"Just wait Sasuke -" Naruto said again, his voice heavy with concern.   
  
He reached out and grabbed a still walking, Sasuke, by the hand and pulled him back.  
  
"What do you want Naruto!" Sasuke barked at him as he stumbled backwards.  
  
"Nothing. Why do I have to want something!?" Naruto scowled at him.  
  
Sasuke sighed and shook his head; the look on Naruto's face invoking more amusement then it did anger.   
  
"You're an idiot." he sighed, flicking Naruto's head protector with a heavy clink.  
  
"Hey! Damn you!" Naruto cursed him, as he held his hand to his head.  
  
"You haven't gotten any less whiney over the years have you." Sasuke stated flatly - a smug little grin on his face. He'd loved to pick on Naruto when they were younger, and picking on him now was proving just as amusing.   
  
"And you haven't gotten to be any less of a BASTARD have you!" Naruto grinned back at him.   
  
"I suppose not." he shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
They both just stood there a moment, in silence - eyes wondering across one another, as if to assess each other.  
  
"I missed out." Naruto finally broke in, sighing to himself.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said, I missed out. You did change - and I missed it."  
  
"It happens." Sasuke pointed out, not actually understanding what he meant, "The world's not ending."  
  
"Then again -" Naruto added without finishing   
  
Sasuke didn't respond.  
  
"Hehe, I'm always making you wait for me aren't I?" Naruto smiled at him, dropping the subject.  
  
"Like I said, you're an idiot."  
  
Stepping closer to the harsh-minded, dark haired, boy, Naruto reached out and grabbed him by the hand again as Sasuke glanced, uneasily, over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah but," he moved close enough to whisper in his ear, "who's the bigger idiot? The idiot, or the one who kisses him?"  
  
Naruto grinned at his own cliche remark, as Sasuke turned away from him, rubbing his hand across his ear as if to wipe Naruto's words from it.   
  
"Don't say shit like that." Sasuke muttered under his breath.  
  
"Oh? Why not?" Naruto asked innocently.  
  
"Cuz there's no point to it."  
  
"You want me to make a point?" Naruto inquired, stepping around and in front of him and bending down to look up at Sasuke as he stared at the floor.  
  
"I'm leaving now Naruto." Sasuke told him flatly, trying to repress the thoughts he'd been thinking last night.  
  
"What's with you Sasuke?" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms across his chest as he stood in his way, "I thought you wanted to -"  
  
"NOT now." Sasuke hissed at him, uneager to be overheard.  
  
"But, you're so preoccupied all the time. Can't you just -"  
  
"Just what! Drop everything for you? Is that what you want?" Sasuke snapped at him.  
  
"No, I didn't say that."  
  
"Then WHAT! I don't know what I should be doing here, ok!?" Sasuke groaned, lifting his hands to his head as he slouched against the wall.  
  
"Sasuke -"  
  
He was worried, he didn't know what to do, there was too much to think about. He didn't mean to be yelling at Naruto, he hadn't done anything. But Sasuke couldn't help it; he couldn't stop himself from letting his emotions get to him. He didn't know what to do with his feeling for Naruto, they weren't easy to deal with - not for him. It was Naruto after all, and it wasn't just something he had to deal with, it was something he had to hide. But, worst of all - sometimes when he looked at him, thoughts of a certain angry, black haired, girl, would come to mind.  
  
When he'd seen Naruto again, on his birthday, he hadn't even realized at first how relaxed and happy he made him. Yet, come that night - all he wanted to do was be with him. However, he'd just come across someone else who he needed - not like he need Naruto mind you, but who nevertheless, was stealing away his attention without knowing it.  
  
"Why couldn't this just have ended a few nights ago?" Sasuke asked himself, "Why'd all this other stuff have to happen too? What am I supposed to do? I can't just - I mean - I need him so badly. Fuch, what the hell am I talking about -" he shook his head angrily, as a million questions came to his mind all at once. "There's other things to deal with now, I can't drag Naruto into my life again. He was gone and now - now I don't need him anymore, right?" he tried to make excuses.  
  
"Sasuke?" Naruto's concerned voice caught him off guard.  
  
He was looking at him with those sad, blue, eyes - pleading with him, silently, to just let him in - and he didn't want to ignore that look, but -  
  
"Sorry." Sasuke sighed, standing up strait as he regained his composure.  
  
"Hey - come here." Naruto said quietly, grabbing Sasuke's hand. Looking back over his shoulder, he pushed open one of the empty class room doors and pulled him quickly inside.  
  
"Naruto." Sasuke groaned, as he shut the door behind them.  
  
"What?!" Naruto smiled, as they stood inside the dark, empty, room.  
  
Sasuke just shook his head, turning his back to him and looking down across the tiered rows of desks. He felt Naruto's chin come to rest on his shoulder as the taller boy stood behind him.  
  
"This is the first place I ever kissed you." he hear Naruto snicker.  
  
"Yeah, but I wanted to kill you then." Sasuke smiled, remembering back all those years ago, the very first day there were ever put together.  
  
"You were so cruel to me then Sasuke-kun." Naruto sighed with a childish little groan, emphasizing the kun part the way Sakura would. Somehow, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the mocking tone in Naruto's voice.  
  
Just as he was breathing in, he felt Naruto's arms wrap around him from behind; his fingers slowly wandering across his stomach.  
  
"Hey, Naruto, cut it out. What are you -"  
  
"Would you shut up for once?" the naturally-devious young blond grinned slyly.  
  
"We're gonna get caught." Sasuke shook his head slightly, as he placed his hands on top of Naruto's.  
  
"No way." Naruto smiled, leaning into Sasuke's back.  
  
"Come on, cut it out." Sasuke said, stepping away from him as he unhooked his hands from around him and turned to face him.  
  
"Aw, why?" Naruto asked, reaching out and hooking his fingers into Sasuke's pants pockets.  
  
"Cuz you're still and idiot." he stated again, as he aloud himself to be pulled toward the deviously smiling fox-boy, "You think you'd get away with it?"  
  
"What's this "you'd"?" Naruto smiled, his bright blue eyes fixed on him intently, "I'm not alone here."  
  
One hand on either side of Sasuke's thin, firm, waist, Naruto pulled him closer against himself - forcing him to look up at him. Cold, black, eyes staring back at him didn't dissuade him, as he leaned back against the wall and pulled Sasuke still closer - running his hands slowly up his back beneath his shit and vest.  
  
"Naruto -" Sasuke whispered hesitantly, trying to keep himself from giving in to the incredibly, persuasive, boys advances.  
  
He didn't respond, only ran his fingers up the normally rejective, boy's spine - sending an intense chill running through him. Still slightly resistant, Sasuke wrapped one arm around Naruto's back, the other, feeling its way across his strong, flat, chest and up towards his neck. His fingers wrapped in Naruto's soft, dusty-gold, colored hair, he teased at the back of his neck coyly.  
  
"I shouldn't have ignored him last night." Sasuke thought to himself regretfully, "Now I just want to-"  
  
Naruto's lips grazed his then, but never connected. They seemed to play with one another, as each boys lips teased the others. Sharp, intense, indulgent, eyes fixed in each others gaze as they pulled one another in further.  
  
Right then, Sasuke could have cared less if they were discovered. Naruto had lured him in perfectly, and wasn't about to let him get away. He wouldn't let Sasuke keep on putting distance between them after he'd let him get so close. After all, it was unfair to tease someone like that - at least in his mind.   
  
Naruto couldn't help but think of all the girls would kill to be in his position right then, holding Uchiha Sasuke in their arms, and practically willing him in deeper. His hands holding the idolized boys figure firmly and affectionately against himself, he couldn't help but smile.   
  
Sasuke's fingers traced a path down his neck and across his shoulder, as their arms wrapped tightly around one another. Naruto forwent Sasuke's pale and inviting lips to instead run his tongue along the length of his well-defined jaw, until he kissed him, lightly, below his ear. Tilting his head to one side, Sasuke sighed deeply as Naruto kissed his way down the length of his neck, towards his collar bone, only stopping when he reached the fabric of his shirt.  
  
For boys who'd either shied away from, or been unable to find, any real connection with anyone, especially when it came to physical closeness, it was obvious they had no problem inviting one another in. Intense, dominating, feelings of desire guided their actions as they held each other - all other thoughts struck from their minds.  
  
His cold hand to Naruto's whisker-marked cheek, Sasuke coxed him to look at him again, so he could feel his lips against his own. The needy exchange of tongues and saliva between the two, teen aged, boys, intensified as Sasuke took control of them both. Sliding them back into the corner of the room Sasuke ran his hand down the side of Naruto's thigh, pressing their hips together as he slid his hands into Naruto's back pockets.  
  
"Ino! Wait up!" Tenten's voice echoed, from just outside the door, as approaching foot steps rang down the empty hallway.  
  
"Naruto." Sasuke whispered, tentatively pulling his lips away.  
  
"Ignore them." Naruto told him as he turned his attention to Sasuke's neck again.  
  
"Hokage told me that girls name, if you're curious." Tenten's voice came again - nearer this time.  
  
"Really? What is it?" Ino's voice, equally close, inquired brightly.  
  
"Hoshiko."  
  
The sound of that voice made Sasuke chill, as the girls footsteps passed by the door.  
  
"Naruto." he said again, this time backing off a bit.  
  
Naruto stopped, looking up at him and sighing as he let him go.  
  
"We should go." Sasuke said, turning his eyes to the floor as he ran his fingers threw his hair.  
  
"Yeah." Naruto agreed, nodding despite his, obvious, disappointment.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, ok?" Sasuke asked, as he opened the door slowly.  
  
"Yeah, course." Naruto nodded, still leaning back against the wall, allowing Sasuke to leave before him.  
  
"Bye." he whispered quietly, as he shut the door behind him.  
  
"Yeah, bye - Sasuke."   
  
***  
  
To be continued -   
  
******  
  
Ichigo: Well?  
  
Sakura-kun: *SQUEEEEEEEEE*  
  
Ichigo: ok, well, that's a start.  
  
Sakura-kun: more???  
  
Ichigo: Maybe, we'll just have to see.  
  
Sakura-kun: Aw, you're so mean Ichi-chan.  
  
Ichigo: I'm sure you'll get over it.  
  
I'm a little sad I didn't end that on a slightly happier not, but, I suppose such is life. By adding that scene in though, a lot of things have changed for me, as far as what's gonna happen next, so I hope that encourages you to stick around a little longer! ^^  
  
What to expect in later chapters - Sakura tends to her new student and Naruto gets on with his guard duty of Hoshiko - to a not so pleasant end. As well, Sasuke finally creates a chance to get to talk to Hoshiko, and find out everything she knows, once and for all. But with the information she gives him - he'll have to decide what he plans to do afterward. 


	9. We Both Know Something More

"This Changes Everything" - by Ichigo-chan

Chapter Nine: We Both Know Something More

oooooooooooooooooooo

(sorry about the format change - for some reason this place dosen't want to support asterists (the little stars) anymore Oo;)

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ichigo: HELLO! We're BACK! Can you believe it!!! No? Me either!

Sakura-kun: Chi!!! Hi all!

Ichigo: Sakura-kun and I had talked a few times about picking back up on this fic, but, with school and then work, it got pretty hard to do.

Sakura-kun: But we're back now!!!

Ichigo: Only cuz you're sad about YOUR writing...

Sakura-kun: ehhhh... TT

Ichigo: She got a, particularly vexing, review on one of her stories... now she's all like "Lets work on yours again!" Bahh... XP

Sakura-kun: ((SOB SOB SOB))

Ichigo: It's ok... ((pat pat))

Plot Summery (again - you think I'd quit putting this in here! ) - The relationship between Sasuke and Naruto has changed a lot over the years, especially now that they both seem to have come to the same realizations. However, Sasuke finds himself unable too runaway from links to his past - especially those in the form of a strange, tragic, second generation, missing-nin. To find out more about himself, his brother, and to save a life, Sasuke has to decide just how far he's willing to go - as well as what, and who, he is willing to leave behind.

Now, about this NINTH chapter - This chapter really DID hang us up, cuz Sakura-kun kept damn-well sending it BACK! This was a difficult scene after all - as it's Sakura and Hoshiko's first formal encounter, so we both had quite a few debates about how it should go. In the end - I'm pretty happy with it! Hehehe!

Chapter Summery - Sakura meets up with her new student, only to discover that it wasn't exactly who she thought.

Warnings - hmmm, language maybe? I don't think so - um, nothing really.

(Once again, this is my disclaimer: "not mine")

oooooooooooooooooooo

At the bridge, Sakura found the last person she'd expected - but in hindsight, the one who she should have supposed it would be - the missing-nin girl, Hoshiko.

"Um, hello." Sakura greeted the intimidating, dark haired, girl uneasily.

Hoshiko - perched atop the bridges railing - stared morosely into the river below, and didn't so much as look up at Sakura.

"You're the one, Hokage-sama, meant for me to meet, right?" Sakura inquired hesitantly.

"Yeah." Hoshiko muttered; the coldness in her voice sending a shiver up Sakura's spine.

"Um, well, I'm Sakura." Sakura continued uneasily, unsure of how to approach her.

"I know." Hoshiko snipped at her.

Sakura laughed uneasily at Hoshiko's sharpness. It wasn't that she wasn't afraid of her per-say, but, perhaps all of Ino's talk had gone to her head. Sakura hadn't met her face-to-face before, and she WAS a missng-nin after all.

"Um, I'm afraid I don't know your name." Sakura confessed.

"Hoshiko."

"Um, well, Hoshiko, Hokage, told me you needed help with your chakara control?" Sakura went on, trying desperately to start some sort of conversation.

"She seems to think so." Hoshiko sighed, looking thoroughly unimpressed, as she jumped down and stood in front of Sakura, hands folded bitterly across her chest.

"Umm, well -" Sakura stammered, searching for words, and feeling more then a little intimidated.

"She really expects YOU to teach me?" Hoshiko smirked, as she watched Sakura stumble over her words.

"What? Why not?!" Sakura asked, caught off guard by her rude tone, "I'm one of the best in this village you know!" Sakura scowled at her.

"Ooo, a little snappy are we?" Hoshiko laughed - amused by Sakura's pretentiousness.

"Not at all!" Sakura snapped at her, "Now do you want me to help you or not?!"

"Whatever." she sighed, pushing her hair out of her eyes and leaning back against the railing as though she could care less.

"Apparently you're not so lippy to Sasuke-kun." Sasuka huffed, crossing her arms angrily.

"Uchiha-sama?" Hoshiko, inquired, brightening at the sound of his name.

"Um, yeah-"

"It doesn't matter." she cut her off. "I saw you with him the first time."

"Yes, well, we're on - well, WERE on - the same team." Sakura explained.

"And so, that makes you - what?" Hoshiko stared at her blankly.

"I'm - I'm his firend!" she floundered.

"Oh?" Hoshiko smirked, tapping her lower lip with her finger smartly, "So, I'd imagine you think you know him pretty well then?"

"Yes." she nodded, quite affirmed.

"Naruto-san too?" she smirked, quite certain that the obsequious, pink haired, girl was oblivious to the full extent of their relationship, as she had seen it.

"Of course."

"You would be surprised some times - how little you really know about the people you are closest to." Hoshiko prodded at her, verbally testing the limits of her patients.

"And what sort of wisdom is that, coming from a girl who's lived in a tree all her life?!" Sakura scoffed at her.

"I bet there are at least a few things I know about Sasuke-sama which you don't." she leered at Sakura, with a smug little smile on her lips.

"HA! I bet!" she laughed, feeling both confident and irritated.

Hoshiko was smirking now, but not so much at Sakura, as at the way she was so blatantly obvious. Even Hoshiko - who was more or less a stranger to human interaction - could read Sakura's feelings like an open book.

"ANYWAY!" Sakura finally went on, changing the subject, "What's this special condition of yours that Hokage-sama told me about?"

"Huph, she seems to want to make my business common knowledge." Hoshiko scowled.

"Look, it's not as if I'm going to tell anyone," Sakura pointed out, hands firmly on her hips, "But if you don't tell me I can't help you!"

"Fine! No need to get and get upset about it!" Hoshiko snapped back at her.

"Well?" Sakura asked again, after Hoshiko had sat silently a while.

"Alright." Hoshiko sighed reluctantly, "You see this?" she began - lifting up the thin mesh covering her, more or less, exposed, flat, stomach.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded, looking down at her large, dark, tattoo.

"Well I didn't put it here." she said flatly. Sakura just looked up at her with a raised eyebrow - not understanding what the significance of that fact was.

"It is a seal! A curse! A big fucking pain in the ass!" Hoshiko finally yelled at her angrily, as though it should have been obvious.

"Whoa, what? What sort of curse? Who did it to you?" Sakura backed off, trying to get a hold of what she was yelling at her.

"It was left to me as a gift." Hoshiko sighed bitterly, letting her hands drop back to her side.

"A gift? From who?" she asked, bending down to examine Hoshiko's mark more closely.

"From a missing-nin. Perhaps you have heard of the Atkatsuki?" Hoshiko grinned.

"The Atkatsuki! They put a curse on you!?!" Sakura gasped, wide eyed with shock at the mention of the criminal group to which Uchiha Itachi had been associated.

"Yeah. It was a punishment -" she smiled subtly, as though she were proud of herself, "for not complying with one of their wishes. They thought it would serve me better then simply killing me and being merciful."

"What do you mean? What did you do?"

"I don't think that's really something I have to tell you." Hoshiko said sternly, her momentary smile disappearing.

"I - suppose not." Sakura nodded, a bitter little scowl on her own face.

"Anyway," she continued, "whenever I exert my chakara this stupid fucking mark acts like a stigmata and bleeds. So much so - that if I do it too much, I'd probably die from fucking blood loss."

She said it so plainly, and angrily, and Sakura was more then a little disturbed by the idea.

"But, why - would they do that to you?"

"Like I SAID," Hoshiko reiterate bitterly, threw clenched teeth, "It was a PUNISHMENT."

"Fine fine - " Sakura shook her head, trying her best to keep from getting mad. The two girls stubbornness not helping to sooth the situation much.

"Whenever I get upset or feel threatened my chakara wells up - it's totally erratic and pretty powerful, so it's saved me a lot, but - there's not much I can do about commanding it." She admitted, sighing to herself as she explained, "It looks like static when it happens. Almost feels like dark, little butterflies form in my stomach and then -."

She stopped then, holding her stomach firmly. Sakura stood there quietly, unsure of what to say or do.

"And it can't be undone?" she finally asked.

"They tell me not." Hoshiko shrugged, as though it were less of a problem then it really was.

"So, you can't use your chakara, voluntarily?" Sakura questioned, rather intrigued.

"Well, I can, but only for so long. And as far as 'that technic' is concerned., I can only do very little I suppose -" offering up a demonstration, she closing her hands into the seal of the dragon - shutting her eyes tightly she drew a deep breath and centered herself.

It wasn't long before she began to feel that familiar hot feeling rushing into her cheeks as she closed her hands palm to palm, concentrating on her breathing, and attempting to control her chakara as she channeled it into her hands.

Sakura watched, wide eyed in anticipation, as a faint blackish glow began to surround her long, thin, fingers. Never opening her eyes, Horshiko began to slowly open up her hands, like the pages of a book - revealing a dark, static, mass; flickering and twitching like a half-wounded butterfly.

"Sugoi..." Sakura muttered under her breath, leaning in to look closer.

"Ehh!" Hoshiko gasped, doubling over in pain and grabbing at her stomach, as the dark static moved its way up her arms.

"Whao! You alright!?" Sakura rushed over to her side and forced her to sit upright, exposing her now bleeding stomach.

"See what I mean?" she said through clenched teeth, "I can't keep it like that for more then a few moments."

"Well then," Sakura said with a smile, as she helped the raven haired girl to her feet, "we'll just have to think of something."

oooooooooooooooooooo

To be continued -

oooooooooooooooooooo

Ichigo: Well?

Sakura-kun: I like that part.

Ichigo: I'm still unsure about those two.

Sakura-kun: Hence all the stalling.

Ichigo: No, the stalling was YOUR fault - if I remember correctly.

Sakura-kun: Eheheheheheheh - heh - eh ((hides))

Ichigo: Good gawd - ANYWAY.

Sakura-kun: ((meep))

Really, I'm just not sure what's going on at this point. I've written the good majority of this story, but, the long time off has thrown my brain around a lot. It'll be a while before I can set myself strait enough for these little messages again! HEHE!

What to expect in later chapters - Hells if I can remember! I haven't worked on this story in ages! LOL! jk, jk - Naruto takes on the responsibility of babysitting the angry, claustrophobic, Hoshiko, and everything goes to hell after that! EHEHEH! So stick around for more! We WILL be updating soon! And more shouney-good-times ahead for sure!!! (I know your mind)


	10. A Lack of Understanding

"This Changes Everything" - by Ichigo-chan

Chapter Ten: A Lack of Understanding

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Ichigo: That's right! We didn't die! We didn't drop off the face of the earth, we ARE here and we ARE posting!

Sakura-kun: YAY HAPPY FUN TIMES!

Ichigo: Wow, this chapter feels REALLY long compared to the, uber-short, last one.

Sakura-kun: got that right. But it's SOON! Gota like a soon post!

Ichigo: true! And a lot happens this time.

Sakura-kun: lots of important things! THAT YOU TRIED TO TAKE OUT! OO

Ichigo: hehehe, sorry, yeah - I know.

Sakura-kun: you should all thank me - she tries to edit her plots WAY too much. This is valuable story we'd all be missing out on!!!

Ichigo: yes yes... thanx Sakura-kun. Now anyway - ON WITH THE PLOT!

Plot Summery (it's just never goin' away) - The relationship between Sasuke and Naruto has changed a lot over the years, especially now that they both seem to have come to the same realizations. However, Sasuke finds himself unable too runaway from links to his past - especially those in the form of a strange, tragic, second generation, missing-nin. To find out more about himself, his brother, and to save a life, Sasuke has to decide just how far he's willing to go - as well as what, and who, he is willing to leave behind.

Now, about this TENTH chapter - There was an original for this chapter that was scrapped a long time ago, but, I ended up writing back in some of the parts that got removed. There was a need for conflict that I had left out in the revisions. After all, the biggest conflict of all is yet to come, so, the rising action of the plot needs to be carried on. I'm still feeling like there are some contradictions in Hoshiko's personality but, I think I like them . Oh well, such is the way of OC's. Hope you're all glad this is back on! Hehehe!

Chapter Summery - Naruto takes a, horribly-reluctant, Hoshiko out to see the sites of Konoha, but her anti-social nature makes things a little difficult. Sasuke is informed of Hoshiko's "condition" and is sent to inform Naruto before anything bad can happen - hopefully.

Warnings - yet more nothing! OO I swear! There'll be some soon! Just hold in ther!

(Once again, this is my disclaimer: "not mine")

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Was there nothing you could do for her?" Tasunde enquired solemnly, as Sakura stood before her that evening.

"No. Nothing I tried seemed to have any effect. She wanted to keep on going but I sent her home. She was getting too weak from losing so much blood. It was all rather disturbing." Sakura shivered, bloody images of Hoshiko filling her head.

"I understand." Hokage-sama sighed, a little disheartened, "I suppose we'll just have to try something else then."

"Hokage-same?"

"Yes?"

"Why is it that-" she began, but stopped herself.

"Why am I trying to help her?"

"Yes."

"Her mother," the young-old woman sighed, turning her gaze out the window and off into the dark sky, "was a good friend."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

For Hoshiko, "home" was a wooded area just outside the Forest of Death. She wouldn't have any of that "living in a proper house", that Hokage-sama had tried to force upon her.

High in tree tops, surrounded by the familiar shapes, sounds, and smells of rustling leaves and rough bark she quite easily made herself at home, or as best she could, considering how much she was longing to be anywhere but trapped within the walls of Konoha.

Sitting alone in the darkness Hoshiko stared out over the city. It shone like a field swarming with tiny glow-bugs - beautiful but eerie. Drawing her knees up tightly to her chest, she did her best to stifle the tears welling up in her eyes.

Many times she had visited this place, even if she would deny it now. So many times had she sat atop the high walls, looking down over the city and wishing, that somewhere in that web of streets and lights, was somewhere where she belonged. For, all her hatred and loathing she bore towards the Leaf, was nothing compared to the loneliness she'd felt for so long.

Despite her best efforts, the tears found her, and one by one fell silently from her bright green eyes - rolling down her, all but, emotionless, face.

"Itachi-sama." she whispered quietly, clutching her knees still tighter.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"OY! OY! HELLLLLOOOOOOO!"

A raving voice from far bellow reached her ears, as she blinked at the harsh light of the day, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"OHAYO!" she heard the voice call again, and looking down through the foliage she could make out the waving figure of a familiar, beaming, blond haired, to-happy-for-the-morning type, boy.

"Are you gonna come down or are you gonna make me come up?" Naruto yelled up at her from the ground.

"What do you want!?" Hoshiko yelled back down at him irritably.

"I'm being forced to play babysitter! Now get your cute, angry, butt down here!"

"Just who do you think you're talking to!??!" Hoshiko scowled at him, as she pulled her tight, spandex top, unabashedly on over top of her, well bandaged, chest.

Skirt in hand she jumped down from branch to branch and came to rest on the soft, dewy, ground at Naruto's feet.

"What do you want, Aura-boy?" Hoshiko queried him, as she tied her skirt on tightly over her shorts.

"The Higher-up's say I have to play guard dog." Naruto sighed, pretending to be far more interested in a string on his shirt then in her.

"Well, no need, I'm going back."

"Back where?"

"Home." she huffed, walking off without him.

"Hey! Wait! You can't just waltz out of the city you know." Naruto scoffed at her.

"Then I'll just MAKE her let me out."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Naruto laughed, "You're just one girl. The old hags got a whole team of ANBU and hunter-nin on her side. I'd say the odds are a little stacked."

Stopping short, so he nearly ran into her, Hoshiko turned abruptly to face him.

"Then what do you propose I do, huh?" she glared at him.

"Well, ummm-" he faltered, thrown off by her close proximity to himself, as she leaned forward on her tip toes to stare him in the eyes.

Hoshiko sighed, and slouched down, folding her arms across her chest.

"Look, why don't we just go do something? There's no point in you just sitting around sulking, and fighting isn't going to get you anywhere." Naruto pointed out, trying to sound encouraging.

"I, guess, maybe." she muttered hesitantly, staring at the ground.

"Great!" Naruto perked up, enthused by his minor victory, "Guess you haven't had anything to eat yet, huh?"

"Actually, I haven't eaten in a while." Hoshiko shook her head, trying to think back on the last time she actually ate anything.

"Well great! I know the BEST place!"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hoshiko had a white knuckle, death grip, on Naruto's arm as he led her through the back streets of Konoha. He'd figured out the hard way that she wasn't so good with crowds and tight spaces when she nearly had a breakdown in the middle of the road as he tried to force her to fallow him into town. So they slowly ambled there way down the side streets, passing the occasional person along the way, and Hoshiko, every time, pressing herself as close to him as she could get, as if she could somehow become invisible and avoid them all together. They'd been walking nearly twenty minutes now, and she was actually considerably calmer then before - at least now she was breathing.

"You ok?" Naruto smiled at her, as she shied away from a passing girl and her dog. "Your skin feels really warm. You're not sick are you?"

"I'm fine!" Hoshiko scowled, trying to act as if she were behaving perfectly normal, and at the same time trying her best to remain calm and repress her volatile chakara tendencies.

"You, haven't really been around many people have you?" he began to try to strike up a conversation with her.

"No. Of course not!" she said bitterly.

"They're not going to bite you!" Naruto laughed, as Hoshiko was startled by several children who ran into the road from an alley way.

"Yes well, say that again when they kill YOUR family."

"That hardly looks threatening." Naruto pointed out, motioning to a pair of little girls singing exuberantly, and playing clapping games outside of a near by shop.

"I'm not afraid of them." she muttered.

"Then quit acting like such a big scaredy-cat!"

"BAKA! What would you know about it!" Hoshiko shouted at him, letting go of his arm and stopping.

"Fine," he shrugged with a smile, "suit yourself!" and he walked off ahead, leaving her standing in the road. She looked around herself nervously, as she watched him disappear around a corner.

"W- WAIT! Naruto-san!"

oooooooooooooooooooooo

It wasn't long before the pair arrived at Ichiraku's, Naruto's destination of choice for all things food related. Directing her to sit next to him at the counter he emphatically ordered them both huge bowls of ramen, his idea of the breakfast-of-champions.

"What is it?" Hoshiko inquired, sitting back from her bowl when it arrived and eyeing it suspiciously.

Naruto, who was already mid face-full, stopped dead, staring at her wide eyed, as if she were some sort of inhuman monster.

"You've NEVER had Ramen before??????" he gasped, looking positively mortified.

"No I haven't, BAKA! You live in a tree for eighteen years and see what YOU eat!"

"There is not food on earth BETTER then Ramen! You'll love it! Trust me!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear, tapping his chop sticks on the side of his bowl.

She watched him for a moment, skillfully stuffing his face with his chopsticks, before picking up one of her own in either hand and sighing hopelessly.

"Don't tell me you can't use chopsticks either!?" Naruto snorted.

"No! No I can't!"

"Look, it's not that hard!" he laughed, demonstrating with his own. She tired in vain to mimic him, but it wasn't something you just pick up on instantaneously.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" she finally snapped, throwing the pointed wooden sticks at the wall, where they embedded quite nicely.

"It's ok, you don't have to-"

She was looking particularly upset now, and Naruto wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Ummm -"

"It's not just that. It's everything! Why do I even have to be here! Don't you get it! I-do-not-be-long-here!" she spelled out forcefully, her eyes beginning to well up with tears of pure aggravation. She could feel the slightest tingle welling up inside her body, and she tried her best to hold it back.

"Whoa, whoa! It's ok! Calm down!" he shushed her, noticing the way everyone was stareing.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"Come on, lets just get out of here." he suggested quickly, getting to his feet and grabbing her by the arm.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, Sasuke, can you do me a favor?"

"Hmm? Sure, what is it sensei?" Kakashi had stopped Sasuke outside of the Hokage's that morning.

"I sent Naruto too look after Hoshiko today."

"So?" he muttered, almost bitterly.

"I need you to take him a message if you wouldn't mind."

"Sure - what is it?" he said, while in actuality, he was really not so inclined to see Naruto just then.

"If he could - just try not to kill her." he smiled.

"What?!" his flat tone caught Sasuke off guard. "Why the hell would he kill her?!"

"Well - he wouldn't on purpose -" Kakashi went on calmly, as Sasuke looked up at him with the oddest expression on his face.

"Uhhh -?"

"Well, you see, she's got a stigmata of sorts. On her stomach." he told Sasuke plainly, "If he gets her to upset or nervous, he'll probably set her off - and I'm pretty sure it could kill her. It shouldn't be a problem, but, you know Naruto." Kakashi smiled, as though it were no big deal.

"What!?" Sasuke sounded completely shocked, "Why the hell didn't we know that?"

"You should. You've done it to her."

"You mean -" Sasuke's mind clicked back to when they'd first fought one another - and the wound he couldn't remember inflicting on her.

"Yeah. So, if you wouldn't mind just making him aware of it that would be -" But before he could even finish his sentence, Sasuke had already gone.

"Tanagers." Kakashi sighed, shaking his head and shrugging.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Traveling via the roof tops Naruto led Hoshiko back out of town and up to the top of the Hokage monument to get some space and clear her head.

"Are you ok now?" he asked, as she sat down in the shade of a large rock, a sulky expression on her face. She just sighed, drawing her knees up to her chest, looking bitter as ever.

"Why are then doing this to me -" she muttered angrily.

"I'm sorry about this." Naruto sighed too, taking a seat beside her, "It's not like it was my idea."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was acting like a total child."

"Yeah, well, you've got the right I suppose." he pointed out.

"I just don't understand anything about this place, or you people." she shook her head, the tears welling up in her bright green eyes again.

"It's ok, you'll learn."

"But I don't want to learn! I just want to go home! Why is that so much to ask for!?" Hoshiko began to sob. "I feel like such a whinny, sniveling, little girl! I haven't cried this much since-" she just stopped, taking a deep breath and forcing back her emotions. Hoshiko wasn't about to let herself turn into a blubbering wimp - she was too strong for that.

"Since?" Naruto asked, wanting her to go on.

"Um, well - since Itachi-sama left me." she admitted.

"So you DO know Sasuke's brother then? I heard you did."

"Yeah, I did." she sniffled, whipping away the last of her tears with her bandaged hand.

"Didn't he try to hurt you?"

"What?" she looked up at him oddly, "Why would he do that?"

"Because, he did to everyone else of course."

"What, are you talking about?" she asked through uneasy breaths, as she began to regain her composure.

"Itachi, was a missing-nin."

"Yeah, I know that, but so were my mother and father." she pointed out.

"But you don't know why he was?"

"No, why does it matter?"

"Hoshiko, he-"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto was cut short, but not by Hoshiko. Turning his head Naruto saw Ino, Shikamaru, and Tenten and Sakura coming their way. Sakura was waving happily at them as they hurried over. Hoshiko grabbed on to Naruto's arm quickly, pulling him in front of her.

"Heheh! They're just my friends! Don't worry!" Naruto laughed at her jumpy, nervous, reactions to people.

"Hi Naruto, Hoshiko-kun!" Sakura smiled in an especially friendly matter.

"Well! You seem chipper today Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned at her, as Hoshiko continued to hide behind him.

"That's cuz Hokage was all impressed with her reports." Shikamaru explained, shaking his head.

"Hishiko-kun?" Ino interrupted them, observing aloud, "Hishiko- k, OH MY GAWD! You're the missing-nin girl!?!" Ino's loud exclamation only jarred Hoshiko further, as she clung to Naruto, not wanting to make eye-contact with the over-excited blond.

"Really?! Wow! You're nothing like what I expected!" Tenten, added, with equal enthusiasm. "It's great to finally meet you!"

"Hehehe, come on Hoshiko. Say hi why don't you?" Naruto laughed at her, trying to pry her from his arm.

"Naruto -" she muttered, trying to back off.

"You really have to tell me EVERYTHING about what's happened to you! I'm SO curious!" Ino went on rambling at her.

"It's all really quite exciting isn't it, Hoshiko kun?" Sakura smiled at her.

"I was hoping maybe you could teach me a thing or two - I hear you're an excellent fighter!" Tenten added eagerly.

Hoshiko, couldn't so much as say a word as the girls went on gabbing at her. Nervously, she shook her head, increasing her grip on Naruto, as he began to feel hot and dizzy.

"Please - no." she whispered, her anxiety towards the strangers only heightening her uneasiness.

"Hoshiko, you're gonna cut off my circulation!" Naruto went on laughing - but Hoshiko was certainly not amused.

"Mmm? You alright Hoshiko-kun?" Sakura asked, suddenly noticing how badly the girl was trembling. She was looking paler then usual, shaking her head - her teeth clenched as she held her stomach tightly.

"Oh? Something wrong with you?" Ino asked, sounding almost rude.

"Hoshiko?" Naruto turned around, grabbing her by her shoulders as her knees began to buckle.

"Get - away from me."

"Hoshiko?" they only closed in on her more, unsure of what was wrong with her.

"Is this?" Sakura backed off suddenly, as she began to feel the chakara building off of the dark haired girl.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

They all jumped, startled, and Naruto was pushed away, stumbling and falling to the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino exclaimed, when she finally broke out of her surprised daze.

"Bastard! What are you doing!" Naruto yelled at him, jumping back to his feet.

Sasuke gathered Hoshiko up in his arms, as the blood from her stomach began running down her sides like water. She seethed in pain and Sasuke shot Naruto a deadly-angry look - the likes of which he hadn't seen in a long time - and they all just stood there, in shock, as Sasuke disappeared with her without so much as a word.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

To be continued -

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Ichigo: So?

Sakura-kun: YAY!

Ichigo: I have no comments really.

Sakura-kun: I like what's coming up next.

Ichigo: don't say that - they don't know yet.

Sakura-kun: Oo; sorry...

Ichigo: Well, just hold up, to see what happens!

Like I said before, some of this was never even gonna come out, but, I just makes the coming parts that much better! I can't say anything other then, read on!

What to expect in later chapters - Sasuke is less then impressed with Naruto, and his over-concern for Hoshiko begins creating a huge rift in their newly re-formed relationship. Her words however, will only cause things to shake the two up even more. For better or worse? Just have to wait and see!


End file.
